


The Prophet of Yavanna

by hannibal_rises



Series: Prophet Under The Mountain [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, prophet Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 300 years or so a child is marked and blessed as a prophet of Yavanna the mother of all that grows and blooms. Upon their foot is the tree of life, and every 300 years the Prophet of Yavanna is sought out for wisdom and the word from the mother of Hobbits but now, this era, the Prophet is found to share in an adventure with the company of 13 Dwarfs and a Wizard who promises Bilbo the one thing he wants- to escape the expectations of being a Prophet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Looking For a Prophet To Share In An Adventure

It happened every 300 years or so in the shire, each child was checked for the Mark of Yavanna on the bottom of the left foot. On the heel would be a dark green mark of a tree and they knew they had been found. The prophet of Yavanna was always marked in the womb by the goddess and she would spend the years of the Prophet's life by their side, blessing their life with companionship. Years ago, the mark was found on the foot of the son of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins, who grew up in Bag End with two mothers. Belladonna and Yavanna were both like mothers to the growing fauntling, but upon the death of both of his parents, Bilbo only had Yavanna to guide him.

Bilbo's life was nowhere near normal, he was adored within the shire due to his status, and often even others from outside of the shire would visit to have his blessing on their adventures. Bilbo hated it. Sitting in his garden on an early spring morning, the green around him blooming like it were mid summer as he smoked his pipe contently, Bilbo felt another content day begin around him. “It's good to see you relaxing, my child.” A soft voice filled his pointed ears, to the eyes of anyone passing him it was simply the breeze ruffling his curls rather than the dark fingers of Yavanna.

A content hum slid from Bilbo's throat as he let out a perfect ring of smoke. “You have truly blessed this day, Yavanna. Let all who take your gifts to us for granted suffer the lack of a blooming day.” He said with a smile, looking up into the radiant face of the goddess who stood tall and beautiful. Her hair was adorned with flowers and fruits, the dark curls cascading down her back and shoulders. Brown skin radiant in the sunlight around her and eyes turned down at Bilbo, a smile on her lips.

Birds sang around them, Bilbo not moving as Yavanna strolled in front of him then sat beside him on the bench, leaning back and basking in the day “You will soon have company, Bilbo. I don't wish to dampen your spirits with the news but I hope you do not cause any hard feelings with the wizard who comes. He is more than you know.” She warned, reaching up and putting a hand on his already tense shoulder.

Only short moments passed before the wizard appeared, long grey beard and tall hat, brows that reached out to the brim of his hat, the wizard was quite the thing to look at. Yavanna whispered the Wizard's name into Bilbo's ear like the wind, and Bilbo looked to him. “Welcome, Olorin.” Bilbo said, using the name the Wizard was called in Vilinor, the name Yavanna would only ever call him, the only name Yavanna would wish for Bilbo to use. “How may I assist you?”

Gandalf looked at the hobbit with a smile, hands grasping his staff with both of his hands. “I come to ask of your willingness to bless the Heir to the Line of Durin, child of Yavanna's husband.” The wizard said looking to Bilbo who simply sighed.

“You know well that the blessings mean nothing, Olorin. Speak the truths of your presence.” Bilbo said, echoing Yavanna's wind whispering. “The Heir of Durin, he goes to reclaim his home? Slay a dragon and fall into the gold sickness that infects the minds of Aule's children so severely.”

Gandalf simply sighed and nodded. Yavanna stood and passed between the Wizard and hobbit, trailing a warm breeze and the smell of blooming flowers and fruits. Gandalf smiled knowingly as Yavanna stood behind Bilbo, a few flowers sprouting where she stood. “I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure. In all honesty if you had simply been born without the status as prophet I would still come to the son of Belladonna Took.”

“You know very well that even had I not been born marked by Yavanna I would not follow you on your quest.”

“If you would not bring the wrath of Yavanna upon me I would give you no other choice.”

This made Bilbo smile. “I will join your company under certain conditions. No blessings, the dwarfs at to know nothing of my status, and only rarely are you to ask me for Yavanna's assistance.”

Gandalf stared at Bilbo as if startled before he smiled. “I will never cease to be surprised by hobbits.” His voice said fondly. “May I mark your door for them, Master Baggins?”

Bilbo simply nodded with a smile, standing and moving to pull the mail from his box and sit back down. Gandalf moved to his door and marked it with magic as Bilbo sorted through his mail with a hum, the hand of Yavanna on his shoulder looking like nothing more than the lines in his waistcoat. “I shall see you tonight, Olorin.” Bilbo said without looking up as Gandalf left with a content smile.

 


	2. Thirteen of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to write because I already have good ideas for like... many chapters from now and I'm trying to feel accomplished and write short chapters I am sorry. Hopefully once they are actually out of the shire I'll be writing a bit better. It's a bit of a pain to re-write something you already know so well like this story so this is a writing challenge for me, just bare with me.

Bilbo chose to spend his day in the kitchen laboring for the planned dinner. Yavanna had warned him that her husband's children were known to eat enough in one meal that a Hobbit would eat a whole day, so in preparation, he plucked some growing fruit from his garden and shut the door. A day laboring in the kitchen was exactly what Bilbo needed, to create something that would prove an actual result. Yavanna insisted on keeping his fruit and vegetables fresh as she helped, refusing to let them rot in the pantry or as he prepared them. “What can you tell me about Aule's children?” Bilbo asked as he placed a pie to cool in the window. He could already hear the children exclaiming “Prophet Bilbo is baking again!” down the hills as the sent of his foods filtered into the air of bag end.

A soft hum of thought filled Bilbo's ears- as clear as any noise Yavanna ever made he heard so clearly in his mind as if she was inside of his mind. “I once feared that they would cut down all the trees on Arda. They are gruff and dark as the stones they mine, but not so different from Hobbits in ways, after all you are sister races.” Yavanna said, checking Bilbo's pot of stew. “They love only once, once they find their One there is no one else for them. They are oddly obsessed with the status of their beards and hair. They think of their beards as Hobbit's do of their feet fuz.” She explained fondly, passing behind Bilbo and running her hand through his curls. “They are gruff and hard but love with all the strength of their father.”

Bilbo couldn't help but smile as Yavanna spoke of Aule's children. Bilbo never truly thought about Dwarfs, but now he feared that she would have raised his expectations of them. “Will they destroy my home or keep themselves in check?” Bilbo asked as he continued to cook.

Yvanna hummed and gently touched a closed plant that sat on Bilbo's windowsill and it bloomed open in a vibrant color. “I am sure that they will do a mixture of both.” She said with a laugh. “Go take food to the children, I'll make sure nothing happens in here.” She said, resting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder who smiled and took one of the cooled pies and a small bucket of stew and moved toward the door.

“Could you bring me some bowls, Yavanna?” He called back to the kitchen as one of the ivy plants Bilbo kept next to he door shifted it's vine and turned the knob, letting the door swing open. He heard Yavanna's sigh from the kitchen and chuckled as he stepped into his garden. “Come on, children I know you're here. I've brought you some pie and sweet stew.” He called, and immediately multiple fauntlings popped from various spots around Bag End and rushed over to him. Bilbo smiled and moved toward his bench, placing the pie and stew on it before moving toward the door where Yavanna stood, holding a stack of small bowls and a ladle. Bilbo thanked her quietly and took them. The hobbit always wondered what others saw when Yavanna carried things to him. Did they see floating objects? Or did they appear out of nowhere and into Bilbo's hands?

Yavanna watched with a smile from the doorway as Bilbo dished out sweet stew to the children. “One day you would be a fantastic father, Bilbo. I sometimes wish that I had not chosen you so that you may have a normal life.”

Bilbo let out a soft sigh in response to her words, gently ruffling one of the fauntling's hair. “Once you're finished would you mind washing out the stew bucket with the water from my garden and leave them by the door?” He asked the children with a smile, watching as they nodded and made noises of happiness as they munched on pie and the syrupy mixture of the stew.

Bilbo simply moved to his door and let it close behind him, the happy noises of the day closing themselves out through the layer of thick wood. “Yavanna, I cannot dare to conceive what my life would be like without you having graced it.” The hobbit said, returning to the kitchen as if dismissing the notion.

“I know you despise your life here. Between the comforts of home and laughter of the children you hate what comes with being a prophet.” Yavanna said, sitting at the small table in the kitchen with a frown. “Perhaps this adventure will be good for you. If it succeeds you could find yourself living in the halls of Durin.”

Bilbo laughed at that and shook his head. “Don't dream too big, Yavanna.” He teased the Valar who simply smiled in return.

The day passed in contentment, cooking and cleaning and busying himself, Bilbo almost forgot why he was busying himself like this, but with the first knock on the door, Bilbo looked to Yavanna who simply smiled. “Your first dwarf visitor. Fear not, Bilbo. He only looks scary, say little.” She guided calmly as they both walked to the door.

Like all who enter Bilbo's home, this Dwarf felt something different. He may not have known what but he knew something was different, something that muffled the large Dwarf who introduced himself as Dwalin. “Please, take a seat in the dining room. If you would be kind enough to tell me just how many I am to be expecting that would be highly appreciated.” Bilbo said, hanging the dwarf's hood and leading him into the dining room.

“Thirteen of us.” Dwalin said, sitting heavily at the table, immediately starting on the food Bilbo placed in front of him.

“Thirteen? Thirteen Dwarfs?” Bilbo hissed to Yavanna who simply chuckled. “I'll rip all the fuz from my feet before the night is through I can already tell.” He continued before bringing more food and ale to the table, setting it up for a feast.

Before long the second knock sounded on the door and Bilbo let out a sigh. This was to be a very long night he could tell.

 


	3. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for this chapter being so vague and brushed over but it will get much more detailed later. It's boring to write the details we all know so I have been trying to pull focus to more to the direct interaction between Yavanna and Bilbo and the Dwarfs. Things will get much more exciting once they get to Rivendel.

Like he had guessed, it was a long night. There was yelling, throwing food and above all there was Thorin. When the prince came into the home, the hobbit hole grew quiet- well to everyone but Bilbo. Bilbo could hear the whistle that Yavanna let out and he tore his eyes from the dwarf to the Valar who stood with a pleased look on her face. “My husband sure knows how to build his children because... wow.” She had said actually reaching out to touch the dwarf who felt it like an odd warm breeze.

Yavanna's proud impression of Thorin quickly faded once the dwarf opened his mouth against Bilbo, but throughout the evening, he slowly regained her favor before she watched Bilbo sign a contract longer than the hobbit himself. She watched her hobbit fall asleep to the deep voices of dwarfs singing in his smoking room and promised him that she would wake him before the dwarfs.

That's how Bilbo Baggins, Prophet of Yavanna found himself eating some cheese rolls as a dwarf prince walked into the kitchen, watching him talk to himself. “So, if we leave within the next hour how much of a likelihood would there be for me to be approached?” Bilbo asked over a cup of tea looking at an apparently empty corner.

Thorin cleared his throat making Bilbo flail and spill his hot tea over his hands. Bilbo hissed and put the tea on a counter, dabbing his hands dry. “Good morning, Thorin.” Bilbo said, not seeing the dwarf's queer look as the leafs of an aloe plant seemed reach out toward Bilbo.

“Good morning, burglar.” The dwarf king said roughly. “We will be leaving as soon as we all have some food in our stomachs.” He said, ignoring the way the hobbit whispered as he broke a leaf of aloe and rubbed it over his red hands.

“I'll put out enough food for everyone to have a light breakfast so we can head out as soon as possible.” Bilbo said, turning toward Thorin, noting the dwarf's curious look as he looked to Bilbo's hands that seemed to have healed almost immediately. “Would you like some tea?” He asked, trying not to laugh as Thorin turned slightly with a scowl as Yavanna tugged his hair, but the Dwarf saw nothing.

“That would be suitable, yes.” Thorin grunted, sitting at the table as Bilbo nodded and made him a cup of tea.

It wasn't long before more dwarfs filtered into Bilbo's presence to be rewarded with a cup of tea and a pair of biscuits before they moved to sit elsewhere in the hobbit hole to wake properly. “This appears to be the first time many of them had spent a night in a warm home.” Bilbo said, munching on a biscuit himself.

Thorin simply nodded, watching the hobbit stifle the fire in his kitchen and jolt when a knock was heard on his door. Thorin raised a brow as Bilbo rushed to the door. There were quiet voices from the door before the sound of it shutting. Thorin could see Bilbo speaking with another hobbit out the window, but he heard none of it. Instead, the dwarf prince stood to round up his company. They would leave immediately.

“I don't know what to do.” The hobbit practically pleaded Bilbo as the door opened and a line of dwarfs began exiting. Bilbo pulled the other hobbit aside to let the dwarfs pass.

“Take some kingsfoil from my garden and crush it into her tea, it should make her passing less painful. Know that Yavanna's eyes are on your family.” Bilbo said to the hobbit, a hand on his shoulder. “Now if you excuse me, I must go now.” He said, whispering a “Please don't bow.” before he rushed into his house and ran out after the dwarfs who were now outside of his gate.

The whispering was intense as they walked out of the Shire. Bilbo could hear it, whispers of “has Yavanna forsaken us?” that Bilbo tried his hardest to ignore. Yavanna herself walked behind Bilbo with her hands on his shoulders, whispering comforting words into the wind.

The arguing that started over ponies was quickly silenced with a fuming Bilbo and a chuckling group of dwarfs. They made quick time in their day, there were no misshaps through the day, which the surprise that Yavanna felt about that was easily verbalized into Bilbo's ears. The hobbit grew more and more tense the lower the sun fell. They made camp about an hour after sun set beyond the trees and the dwarfs fell into talking. That was when one of them noticed it, Balin, if Bilbo remembered correctly. “That's an interesting marking you have on your foot there, Bilbo.” The old dwarf said, seeing the underside of Bilbo's feet the way the hobbit was sitting.

“Oh, it's a birthmark.” Bilbo explained simply, shifting his foot to hide the mark, trying to ignore Balin's knowing look.

“Are markings like that common for Hobbits?” Fili asked, leaning against a rock, smoking his pipe next to his brother.

Bilbo shrugged and shot a look to Gandalf who simply smiled. “I'm not sure, are they common in dwarfs?” He asked, looking across the dwarfs who all started talking at once.

“Oh gosh they all take after Aule in that notions, all having to put a word in.” Yavanna said fondly, sitting next to Bilbo where a few night flowers began blooming. Bilbo laughed at her comment and looked across the dwarfs.

“There was one, many, many years ago with a mark much like that. It was said he could speak with Aule.” Balin said, puffing his own pipe with a knowing look.

Bilbo refused to let himself be known so easily and tilted his head. “What happened to him?” He asked, more to Yavanna than Balin, but they both answered.

“He was originally considered a madman and ended up leaving the mountains he lived in and was never seen since.” Balin said with a small nod. “But after years of talking to others apparently some species are known to have prophets so perhaps it was foolish of the dwarfs to do what they did.”

Yavanna added onto the story of how the dwarf was found by Stoor hobbits before their movement West where her prophet and Aule's became lovers. Bilbo smiled and nodded in thought. He was about to comment when a distant screech filled the air. “Was that...?” Bilbo spoke up before Kili cut in.

“Orks.”

“Orks?” Bilbo questioned, toning out Kili's comments as Yavanna spoke to him.

“Orks were created by Melkor, spawned in the Pits of Utumno. They are beasts of darkness that only are ruled by darkness and true evil. They ban together to cause nothing but destruction.” She warned him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “But worry not, I will not let those remnants of evil touch you.”

When Bilbo returned his attention to the dwarfs, Balin was talking. Speaking of a great war against orks where Thorin fought. Bilbo's eyes were locked on the dwarf prince as the story was told. Dwarfs were so different from Hobbits, and it seemed as though Aule and Yavanna were just as different. “Do you find yourself drawn to him, my child?” Yavanna asked, looking between Bilbo and Thorin who stood broodingly.

Bilbo nodded slightly. “I do fear I may be.” He whispered to Yavanna, but some eyes were drawn to him where he quickly covered himself. “Growing tired, you loud dwarfs hardly listen.” He covered quickly, ignoring the way Yavanna giggled with the wind.

 


	4. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter won't be as skippy and gross. I just get so bored with everything pre-Rivendel and on the road because it doesn't give me much chance for artistic addition.

Two days of calm travel had passed before it happened. “That light, there. You're our burglar, go sniff it out and see if it is safe.” Thorin had said, looking up the mountain where surely a light was shining between trees surely from a fire of some sort.

That was how Bilbo found himself grumbling as he walked up in the dark to a camp he was already sure was unsafe. “Mutton yesterday, mutton today and sure if it doesn't look like mutton tomorrow!” one of the trolls had said, making Bilbo already start to turn tail and run, head Yavanna's whispers to return to the company and tell them of the trolls. Instead, the prophet chose to try how well his thieving skills were. Clearly not as good as he had hoped as the hobbit found himself snatched up quite by accident but now fully revealed to the trolls and... covered in boogies. “What is it..?” The trolls asked, looking down at a now very disoriented Bilbo.

“I'm a prof-a hobbit!” Bilbo said, scrambling to stand.

“A proffahobbit?” One echoed the hobbit, looking to the others. “What's a proffahobbit?”

“Can we eat it?”

“It wouldn't make more than a mouth full all skinned and boned”

Bilbo looked around as if he were about to run but the Trolls only grew tighter around him. “Maybe there are more proffahobbits around here?” One of them asked down to Bilbo.

“N-No. Not around here...” Bilbo said weakly as he could hear the trees around them twisting, bending towards the Trolls and the occasional vine licking out at them dangerously.

The trolls grew nervous, distracted- terrified. They started fighting back against the trees- a fruitless attempt as the trees held the fury of Yavanna. They gripped the trolls, bark moaning as they bent and Bilbo heard the whispered yell of Yavanna telling him to run. And run he did, Bilbo ran as fast as his fuzzy feet could carry him until he collided face first into none other than Thorin himself who was a ways ahead of the other rushing dwarfs. “Mr. Bilbo! My what has happened?! Balin asked the hobbit who took a short moment to catch his breath.

“A trio of trolls! They nearly caught me but they rumble with the trees now like fools.” Bilbo said between sharp breaths.

“Trolls? Let us go kill them!” Kili said rambunctiously, a few other dwarfs joining him in his excitement.

“No, let's not.” Bilbo said meekly, only to be ignored as the dwarfs continued to rush up the mount making Bilbo groan and reluctantly follow, falling far behind.

What Bilbo ran into were a group of perplexed dwarfs who found themselves fighting against trees as well. “You fools!” Bilbo yelled, his voice falling upon deaf ears. “Yavanna- stop. Let them fall at the hands of trolls and not yours.” He pleaded the Valar who simply nodded and let the trees return to their stoic state.

Both Trolls and Dwarfs stood in shock before they began fighting foolishly. Bilbo found himself between troll and dwarf and quickly into the hands of said trolls. “Drop your weapons or I'll rip 'is legs off!” One troll called to the dwarfs who reluctantly put down their weapons, Thorin's eyes locked with the wide green eyes of Bilbo.

Trolls chuckled before tossing Bilbo down to the ground and rounding up the dwarfs and hobbit before they started bickering over who to eat first. “Wha' about the proffahobbit!” One of them insisted, looking over Bilbo with a grin as the bound hobbit lay gracelessly over part of Thorin. Bilbo would apologize for the lack of personal space if it weren't for the terror that ran through him as he was eyed up by the troll.

“Wha' about the fat one!? Give good flavor to the stew.” Another said

“Stew!? Who said we was makin' stew! We should roast 'em!” The third said.

“Skin 'em!” another voice said.

“No- we should sit on 'em an' make 'em into jelly!” The first one said, looking away from.

Bilbo whined slightly, wiggling himself off Thorin's body, attempting to sit up properly before falling into the dwarf again. “Be calm, halfling.” Thorin practically cooed in an attempt to stay quiet enough that he did not distract the bickering trolls.

“How do you expect me to be calm with three half-whit trolls debating over which way they plan to cook us, Thorin.” Bilbo practically hissed as Yavanna ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting way, though he fell silent upon the Valar's touch.

Thorin made no response, simply grunted, feeling slightly calmed himself by the presence he could not see nor understand. At this point, Bilbo and the dwarfs were placed slightly at ease with the way the trolls continued to argue rather than start cooking them. Bilbo began leaning into Thorin more comfortably the way the Dwarf man leaned back as if in silent support for the hobbit, even if Thorin didn't quite notice that he was doing it. That was when Bilbo saw it, gently elbowing Thorin. “Is the sun rising?” He whispered to the dwarf, who smile widely.

It took simply moments for the sun to peak over the trees and rocks enough that it struck the trolls and turned them to stone. Bilbo let out a small cheer and started to try and unbind himself. Gandalf shortly came out of the trees to a bark from Thorin. “And where have you been, wizard?” The dwarf king growled Gandalf as he untied Bilbo.

“It was you, wasn't it, Olorin?” Bilbo asked, rubbing his wrists and moving to unbind the dwarfs. “You kept them arguing.”

Gandalf simply nodded as he helped the dwarfs to their feet. “We must be going. The trolls couldn't have moved down from the mountains in one day. That means...”

“There's a cave nearby!” Bofur said with a smile, looking over his brothers.

Thorin walked up to Gandalf and placed his hands on his hips. “Where did you go, Gandalf?”

“To look ahead.”

“What brought you back?”

“Looking behind.”

“Gandalf, the trees moved was this your magic?” Dori asked, looking up at the Wizard who simply shook his head, looking over to Bilbo who looked as though he were talking to himself.

A few of the dwarfs looked over to the hobbit, immediately thinking he was crazed- well, all other than Balin and Gandalf. “No, I think the Valar Yavanna has favored our journey.” Gandalf said in thought as Bilbo looked over to them and immediately silenced.

“Come, we have much to do in little time.” Gandalf said, already moving. “There must be a cave near, I'm sure it would favor us well to take a look.”

 


	5. The Last Homely House East Of The Sea part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they arrive in Rivendell! It's short but the second part will be much better. I had to set up everything as well as possible in this chapter but the next one will be much better than this one. There will be a result to Kili and the nameless Elf man, Elrond and Bilbo talking, and maybe a small view of 20 year old Aragorn and Arwen having just recently arrived from Lorien as described in Appendix A so there will be some young Aragorn pre-ranger talking with Bilbo ect. I have a lot planned for this, okay? These are the small areas I have some artistic interpretation abilities. (Yes I know in appendix B Aragorn's age is fixed at 10 for The Hobbit but I'm twisting to include movie verse stuff.)

With every light there is always a ray of darkness, at least that was what Bilbo's mother always warned him. Sure, he had acquired a simple sword and apparently some favor with the dwarfs- even if it was Bofur flat out saying “I think ye may be a tad crazy but I think 'm startin' to like ya Bilbo” but he knew with every achievement there would be some set back. The only upside was Yavanna's warning of the orcs. Bilbo didn't think he had ever run faster in his life than he was now. He was being pulled left and right by dwarf and Gandalf to keep himself safe and he was sure at least once he was pulled out of the way of a flying arrow by Yavanna herself but he couldn't keep track. His mind was a blur and suddenly he was in the most beautiful clearing. His mind went from trying to collect exactly what happened to dropping everything at the sight of the stories he had always been told by his mother. Imladris herself sat ahead of him, the safe haven he so dearly craved after what he had just been through. “You had this planned from the beginning.” Thorin's sour voice pulled Bilbo from his thoughts and made the hobbit blink a few times. Was this not a good thing?  
“My husband's children have a distaste for elves.” Yavanna warned, combing her fingers through Bilbo's messy curls to remove some of the dirt and leafs. “But do not fall under their sway, the elves of Rivendel are kind and wise. Elrond will know your gift upon meeting you, but I doubt he will speak on it in front of the company. He has the gift of foresight, I'm sure he would know you wish not to have them know.”

Bilbo nodded and listened to Yavanna as they all walked towards The Last Homely House. The hobbit could hear the songs the elves sang as they entered Rivendel's borders, smell the blooming peace around them and feel the warmth of welcome, though he could hardly move past the bitter, tense grumbling of the dwarfs. Upon being greeted by Lindir, Bilbo immediately knew these were the kind of people that Bilbo could spend his life with. Lindir seemed blissfully unaware of Bilbo's status, which pleased the hobbit, that was, until Elrond arrived with his warriors on horse back startling the dwarfs into pulling the hobbit back and completely unsettling his nerves. Bilbo hardly kept up with what was being said between the way Yavanna laughed and Elrond's eyes boring into him.

Walking up into Rivendell proper, Bilbo found himself between Gandalf and Elrond, the two chuckling over his head until Elrond looked down and spoke directly to him. “I have heard rumor of the prophet leaving The Shire as of late.” Elrond said, making Bilbo practically preen.

Yavanna whispered into his ear that this was simply Elrond's way of letting Bilbo talk on the subject if he wished to. “I do not blame him for leaving, though the Shire seemed to be convinced that Yavanna had forsaken them upon his departure.” Bilbo answered, relaxing at the Valar's comment.

They were seated at a large table, Thorin to Elrond's left, Gandalf to his right, and Bilbo set to Thorin's left, looking at Elrond as the elf answered. “I'm sure you don't believe that, do you Master Baggins?”

“Yavanna never forsakes her children, I often wonder how the Shire functioned in the years between prophets if they found themselves in such a tizzy about his departure.” Bilbo said dryly, making Elrond smile and Gandalf chuckle. “The Valar always smile upon Arda and bless us just as often. I find it is those with little faith in the life they have been gifted who seek out the prophet for his assistance.”

“You have strong opinions on the matter, Master Baggins.” Thorin's gruff voice spoke up, causing the hobbit to jolt slightly. “You call those who reach out to what they feel they need in weakness faithless?”

Bilbo shook his head. “No. I simply say those who seek out a prophet for something such as a blessing forget truly that it is not the prophet who they need to seek. Nor should it necessarily be the Valar, what each person seeks from them they have within themselves.” Bilbo said, looking to Thorin with an unwavering gaze, one he had gained from years of repeating this to hobbits and men alike who have sought him out. “We doubt ourselves too much, we weep too much for ourselves, Nienna weeps for us all more than enough.”

“Your views are truly solid and you use the names of the Valar so freely, Master Hobbit.” Balin pointed out from Bilbo's left, noting how it seemed few were paying attention to this conversation, though Elrond seemed to be watching with rapt attention.

Bilbo simply sighed and nodded. “Yes, I fear all of us in the shire are strong in our beliefs and possibly too casual with the subject I know many are careful with. I feel as though I should explain, every 300 years a prophet is born in the shire, blessed by Yavanna. She and the other Valar are visible to this hobbit and she spends the years of the hobbit's life by their side. There is- well was one in the shire for the past few years. He has, however, departed for travels east and the shire has not yet seen him since.” Bilbo explained with a nod. “I was relatively close with him and we spoke often enough that my opinions simply mirror his.”

Elrond nodded to himself. “And rightly so. I too have found that many ask for some type of guidance for something they can easily achieve themselves, but it seems, each person needs a reminder of their own ability from time to time. Perhaps that may be a reason for the prophet to have stayed.”

Bilbo blinked a few times before looking to Elrond as if he were going to say something very important, but he soon deflated. “Perhaps it was his time to spread that reminder to the greater world, where people can find his reassurance in things more important than their spring garden.”

This made Elrond smile knowingly, Thorin looked to Balin having clearly missed something and knowing it. “Perhaps Yavanna has made an excellent choice in her prophet.” Elrond said, making Bilbo practically preen under the clear flattery. “Gandalf tells me that you, Thorin, and he had found swords forged in Gondolin. May I see them?”

Bilbo quickly distracted himself from the conversation on swords when Balin assured him that his “Letter Opener” was of no importance. While it irritated Bilbo, he easily turned himself to one of the conversations on the other end of the table, where Kili was speaking of one of the elves playing a harp. “That's not an elf maid, lad.” Dwalin pointed out, leaving Kili blushing and awkward.

Bilbo simply reached out to Kili, not fully able to reach him but enough to catch his attention. “Go for it anyway, Kili. Dwalin, I formally bet you ten coins that Kili can manage to get a date with the elf.” Bilbo challenged the dwarf, who readily took it. “As long as Kili is willing to ask.” Bilbo added, looking to the young dwarf who simply grinned.

“Get yer coins ready master Baggins.” Dwalin said, drinking his ale confidently.

Bilbo simply smiled at Kili who quickly got his spirits back up. Balin turned to Bilbo with a queer look. “Why would you do that, laddie?” Balin asked.

Bilbo looked from Kili to Balin then back to the young dwarf again. “Just giving Kili the confidence he needs, that's all. Sometimes all it takes is a single look to ruin someone's spirits, it's always worth it to try and raise them again.”

“But won't it simply make it worse when the poor lad is rejected? That and your pockets will be empty.” Balin pointed out, leaning back in his chair, ignoring the small parts of the table listening in on their conversation just as Bilbo was.

Bilbo shook his head with a smile. “I think it's unfair you doubt Kili so much. From what I know of your Dwarfish culture, Kili is unattractive to your standards. He's a bit on the taller side and his beard is lacking, to you this may be unattractive but that's not the case for everyone. Personally, I find Kili not only charming but pleasing to the eye as well. I'm surely not the only one here who thinks the same.” Bilbo pointed out, picking up a small piece of fruit and putting it in his mouth. The flavor was strong and delicious, likely stronger due to Yavanna's clear approval of his statement.

Balin nodded slightly in thought. “And if Kili should succeed? You know of most dwarfs distaste for elves simply by our reactions upon arrival here, what do you think would occur if he did succeed?” Thorin's voice chimed in, the dwarf king looking down at the hobbit almost darkly.

Bilbo sighed. “I think that if he should succeed, he would be quite happy, and that's what matters.” He said, eyes boring into Thorin's as if making a challenge. “If Kili is brave enough to pursue the elf including all the risks that come with it, not only rejection but the opinions of others, I have nothing but respect for him. His priorities are in the right place if he does so, because it is selfish, it is likely disapproved of by some of those around him, but it would make him happy. I believe we can say the same for your quest as well, Thorin.” Bilbo pointed out, returning to his food as the table grew quiet for a short moment before a commotion started on the other end of the table, Bofur standing on it and singing like a fool. Bilbo could not help but laugh, knowing full well there were many hobbits at the shire who acted the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thing here guys! I'm in need of someone to bounce ideas off of for this story. Some small little decisions I want to hear opinions on from someone who's reading and invested in this fic. If you're interested shoot me an ask on my tumblr code-lazarus-is-go.tumblr.com and let me know!


	6. The Last Homely House East of the Sea pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took too long and is too flat and short for my liking but here we are. There is very- vERY improper elvish in here don't even get started with me on that I know it's wrong it's both languages together in one comment don't even get started on it trust me I know.

Bilbo was enjoying the afternoon, standing at one of the railings overlooking Rivendell proper when Elrond walked up to him. “Not with your companions?” Elrond asked the Hobbit, who looked to the elf surprised.

The hobbit smiled slightly and shook his head. “Um. No. Many of them think I should not have joined them, the others believe I am crazy.”

“I have heard Hobbits are very resilient.” Elrond offered with a small smile, looking back to the view. “Also, they enjoy the comforts of home. I'm sure if you cease your secret keeping the Dwarfs would be much more fond of you.” The elf lord said, looking back down to Bilbo who stopped looking at him.

“I've heard not to seek cousil with elves for they will answer both yes and no.” Bilbo almost teased, gaining a small smile from Elrond. “But no, I will not let them know. Not unless I have to.” He said, staring out at the view.

Elrond nodded and looked out over Rivendell. “You may stay here if you like, at any time, even after your quest is complete if it ends in your favor.” He said, knowing that Bilbo simply nodded. “It truly is lovely, is it not?”

“Yes, yes it is. It's an architecture like I have never seen, and the lighting is beautiful. I'm unable to articulate just how lovely I find Imladris.” Bilbo stated, hands now comfortably clasp behind his back as he saw Kili rush after an elf. “Oh, it seems as though Kili chose to take my advice.” Bilbo said, unclasping his hands and leaning against the railing slightly to get a better look, standing more on his toes.

There were whispers from behind Bilbo and Elrond, though the hobbit was far too focused on the sight than the whispers. “Is that not the marking of the Prophets upon his foot?” One elf whispered to another, looking at the bottom of the Hobbit's foot.

“I dare believe it is. And yet the short ones still treat him as though he were but another hobbit in their company, as if that were not queer enough.” The other replied back. “Do you think they know?”

“I highly doubt it, from the way he spoke at dinner it seems as though he wishes to keep it a secret.” One commented, all looking upon the hobbit and Elrond with a curious look.

“Do you know what they're talking about?” Bofur asked Dwalin as they walked past the whispering elves.

Dwalin rolled his eyes. “Who knows? They speak ill of us in their language likely.” The large dwarf replied, looking over and seeing Bilbo standing next to Elrond. “Now I wonder what those two are talking about.”

Bofur laughed and shook his head. “Mad Baggins and the elf lord of Rivendel? That could be nothing but interesting. I must say though, I find I like the hobbit.”

Dwalin let out a noncommital hum until he heard the sound of Bilbo's voice. “Dwalin, perfect timing! Are you here to pay up for our bet?”

“Am I to do that now?” Dwalin challenged, walking up to Bilbo and Elrond who overlooked a courtyard where Kili stood, talking with none other than the Elf whom Kili had been eyeing at dinner.

 

Kili was nervous, obviously as he rushed out from where he had been standing after the elf. “Uh- H-hey!” Kili said with a grin as the Elf turned with a confused look.

“Hello... Dwarf.” The elf replied blandly, looking over Kili who grew even more awkward.

Kili wracked his brain for something to say, and naturally came out with the worst thing possible. “C- Would you like to meet up tonight? You know... drink some ale and talk about...” Kili stopped, trying to think of something before blinking a few times. “Something. I- uh. I use a bow and my uncle plays a harp I don't know, something. Talk about whatever.” The young dwarf rambled, too busy scolding himself in his head to see how the elf smiled.

The elf leaned down, whispering into Kili's ear.“Á tulë sira na annûn, pinig.” He said, pressing a small kiss to the dwarf's large ear before standing properly and starting to move. 

“Wh- What's your name?” Kili asked, wanting so much to ask the elf what the hell he had just said.

The elf looked back at Kili and smiled. “Elladan.” The elf said, smiling widely. “I shall see you tonight, Kili.” The elf teased, bowing slightly and walking away as Kili ran the elfs words through his mind so he could ask someone just what the hell it meant. 

Kili looked around quickly, catching view of Elrond, Bilbo, Dwalin and Bofur and grinned before running for one of the many sets of stairs the dwarf hoped lead up that way. It took a few minutes, but Kili eventually reached the balcony and took a moment to catch his breath before looking intently at Elrond who smiled. “Lord Elrond, please, could you translate something for me.” Kili asked, making Bilbo chuckle slightly. 

Bilbo found it a bit odd, a dwarf asking for help, but at the same time Kili was young. Kili wasn't burdened with the rude views of the other Dwarfs, or at least not as much so. As Kili repeated the elvish, Elrond chuckled and shook his head, Yavanna laughing as well and translating it into Bilbo's ear. “Just... meet him down in that courtyard at sunset.” Elrond said with a small smile, Dwalin grumbling in the background and pulling out his coin bag.

Bilbo turned to Dwalin and shook his head, placing a hand softly over Dwalin's large hand. “You don't need to pay me for the bet, Dwalin.” Bilbo said with a chuckle. “The look on your face and Kili's excitement are enough.” Bilbo said with a small shake of his head. “I do believe I will take a walk.” 

“Please meet Gandalf, Thorin and I back hear at sunset, Master Baggins. We would like for you to join us.” Elrond said as Bilbo began walking away. The hobbit looked back and smiled, nodding. “And if you should see my daughter, Arwen, remind her to join us all for breakfast in the morning. And be sure to mention Kili's meeting with Elladan. She will find it amusing.” 

Bilbo nodded again with a smile and began his wandering, wondering slightly as to why Elrond was so amused by the fact of Kili pursuing the elf. Yavanna laughed as she returned to Bilbo's side from where she had been throughout Rivendell. “Where have you been off to?” He asked her with a small smile, strolling down the halls of Imladris. 

Yavanna simply shook her head. “The dwarfs have already caused quite the trouble for the elves here. The kitchen seems to be suffering and I fear Lindir may already be turning grey from them. That and Kili has, under your advice, asked one of Elrond's sons on a date.”

“Wait- Elrond's son? Elladan is Elrond's son?” Bilbo asked the Valar with a laugh. “I'm sure that would please Thorin to hear.” The hobbit said sarcastically. 

“One of two of Elrond's sons. They are twins, Elohir and Elladan. It appears that Elladan is actually quite interested in Kili as he has already spoken to Elohir on the topic.” Yavanna pointed out. Bilbo nodded in thought and let out a small hum as he turned a corner. It appeared that he had come upon some sort of display of a broken sword. Yavanna sighed as she saw them. “The shards of Narsil. The sword that ended a very dark war here in Arda. Though, Isildur, the one who wheedled that sword could have completely ended it, he fell under the darkness.” She explained to the curious hobbit who looked from the shards of the sword to a young human man who had just walked in from the other side of the hall.

Bilbo moved slightly out of sight if for no other reason than to watch the man. He couldn't be much older than 20, dark hair falling in waves to his chin, a small amount of stubble struggling to form on his chin. Bilbo watched him move his satchel in front of him and opened it before bundling the shards of the sword into the cloth it was resting on and putting them into his bag. “Do you believe you're not being watched?” A soft voice said as a beautiful elf maiden came out from behind Bilbo, making the hobbit jump slightly as the young man looked over to her then catching sight of Bilbo.

“It does not matter to me if I'm being watched in this act.” The man said, closing his satchel and putting it back on before looking to them. “While we can surely say the halfling is lost, what are you doing here, Arwen?” 

“I have been looking for you, Aragorn.” Arwen responded simply, stepping forward, hand on Bilbo's back to bring him forward as well. “And his name is Bilbo, the prophet of Yavanna from the shire.” She added, looking down to Bilbo with a small smile, some of her dark hair shifting over her shoulder as she looked to him. “Perhaps you could find comfort in the wisdom of the prophet before you depart.”

Bilbo's brows furrowed looking from Arwen to Aragorn as the man bowed properly to him. Yavanna let out a small sigh. “He is troubled, for he has quite the struggle ahead of him.” 

“There is little I could offer as a tribute to you for your wisdom.” Aragorn stated, a confused look coming over his face as Bilbo shook his head.

“I dislike tributes, if I have wisdom to gift upon someone I find it my duty to tell them as long as they have a willing ear.” Bilbo said, suddenly turning to Arwen. “Before it escapes my mind, Lady Arwen, your father has informed me that you would find humor in the fact my companion Kili and your brother Elladan have a meeting for tonight which I could describe in no better way than to call it a date.”

Aragorn and Arwen at this did share a look and small chuckle. “Elladan and a dwarf? I must say I am ashamed that I will miss the sight of that.” Aragorn said, watching Arwen laugh slightly. 

“I'm more than sure this also means my father wishes to see me as well.” Arwen said, resting both of her hands on Bilbo's shoulders for a moment before she moved away. “Aragorn.” She said abruptly, turning again. “Find me before your departure.” She requested, smiling at the man's nod before she disappeared around a corner. 

Bilbo looked from where Arwen had departed over to Aragorn, who had not looked to Bilbo since he had last spoken. “You have far to go and much to do in the east.” Bilbo said, eyes distant as Yavanna held the sides of his head, fingers filtering her knowledge into his head. “You have much to do, your cause is pure and spirit strong. Trust in the Wizard for while he speaks in riddles he will remain one of few whom you can trust. You must trust in yourself and your friends. You will not fail, Heir of Isildur. Your path is paved ahead of you, you must not waver and if you obey, you shall not fail.”

Aragorn's brows had furrowed as Bilbo spoke. He had heard rumors about when Prophets speak with the word of the Valar, but he had never seen it for himself. Bilbo slumped slightly when he finished speaking, leaning against the wall slightly before looking to Aragorn again. “Fear not, Aragorn, son of Arathorn.” Bilbo said smiling up at the young man. 

Aragorn moved to the hobbit and helped him stand properly. “It takes a lot out of you when she does that, huh?” He asked with a small smile.

Bilbo laughed and nodded slightly. “We don't do that often, it's a tad jarring.” He admitted, watching as Aragorn hooked his satchel over his shoulder. 

“Would you mind me helping you to one of the courtyards, Bilbo?” The young man asked, watching as Bilbo nodded. They walked in silence for a moment before Aragorn spoke up again. “I wasn't quite sure if I believed the rumors of what it's like when the Valar speak through a prophet. Honestly, it's a tad intimidating.” Aragorn said with a small smile down to Bilbo, who laughed as well.

“Like I said, it's not something I do often. I hardly know what I'm saying and it leaves quite the headache.” Bilbo admitted with a smile, sitting under a tree on one of the benches Aragorn had lead him to. “What I wouldn't do for my pipe about now.”

Aragorn smiled and pulled out his own, filling it with some pipe weed. “Take this, as my tribute in payment. I hope some Old Toby is suitable.”

Bilbo chuckled and took the pipe with a smile, letting Aragorn light the pipe, taking a drag from it to let it catch the light. “Where did you acquire some Old Toby?” He asked the man. “Normally I wouldn't accept any sort of tribute I could always make an exception for some Old Toby.”

“When I went to visit Bree some time ago.” Aragorn said with a nod. “Please, take the pipe itself as well. I'm sure it's sturdy enough for your journey.”

Bilbo frowned up at the man and went to argue before he simply shook his head and smiled as Yavanna rest her hand on his shoulder. “Fine. You're not the first who insists on a payment. While Yavanna and I ensure you success on your journey, be as safe as possible, and remember. You are not your lineage.” Bilbo said with a fond smile as Aragorn bowed slightly. 

“Yavanna has blessed the day we met, Master Bilbo.” Aragorn said, catching a falling leaf and pressing it to his lips as custom when saying goodbye to a prophet of Yavanna.

Bilbo simply shook his head and chuckled as Aragorn departed, putting the pipe to his lips again and taking a drag. His legs kicked slightly as they did not reach the ground and looked at the beautiful trees around him before letting out a smoke ring. He heard the now familiar sound of dwarf shoes against the ground. Bilbo turned his head and smiled as he saw Ori looking around with wide eyes. “Ori!” Bilbo called out to him with a small smile. 

The look of relief on Ori's face was visible from practically a mile away. “Oh Mister Bilbo! Thank goodness I've been lost for the half ten minutes.” Ori admitted, making Bilbo chuckle. “Who.. who was that man, by the way?” The dwarf asked, sitting next to Bilbo.

Bilbo looked over to where he could see Aragorn and Arwen speaking about two levels above them in an open room. He took a moment to try and decide exactly what to say before he looked back to Ori. “Just a Ranger from the north.” The hobbit said with a smile, taking a drag from his pipe and blowing out a smoke ring. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment between Kili and Elladad was inspired by this piece of art on tumblr http://flurgerburberhobbit.tumblr.com/post/68041074223/a-story-in-which-kili-tries-to-pursue-hot-elf-dude


	7. A short date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my shortest chapter and I am sorry but my muse has been very low. Things will pick up later don't worry, and this will not be the last you see of Elladan, don't worry.

Bilbo had dozed off where he and Ori had been sitting, the dwarf sketching the hobbit secretly but as the sun shifted to glare directly into his face, Bilbo woke with a start. “Oh goodness, I can't believe I've dozed off.” Bilbo said, rubbing his eyes and Ori chuckled.

“It's quite alright, Mister Bilbo. A nap is always acceptable this time of day.” Ori said with a smile as Bilbo looked over the trees around them. “Mister Bilbo.. I have a question, if you don't mind me asking.”

Bilbo hummed and looked over to the dwarf with a small smile. “I don't mind, Ori. I will try and give you an answer if I can.”

Ori nodded and fidgeted slightly. “Why... why did you join us on this journey?”

Bilbo hummed for a moment, looking up at the trees. “I needed to escape the shire, mostly. The more I think about it, I came because Gandalf asked. I'm going to stay on this journey until you have your home back or I die, because I've gotten to know you all. I want Gloin to have his wife and son in the halls of Erebor, I want you to be in the great library there. I want to see all of you reclaim your home and make it yours again.” Bilbo said, looking over to Ori who was grinning.

The tree above them bloomed with a burst of fragrance and flowers making Ori and Bilbo look up, grinning widely. “You are quite interesting, Mister Bilbo. I must admit, you have won favor to many of us in the company and I hope that once our quest is done, if you still feel the need to escape the shire that is, you would be willing to stay in Erebor. It may not be my place to offer the invitation but I'm sure Thorin will ask of you the same thing by the end of our quest.”

Bilbo smiled and shook his head. “We still have much time until our quest is done. I will consider it, however.” He said, looking across the view they were offered. “The sun is already starting to go down, I will see you later tonight, Ori.” The hobbit said, sliding off the bench and walking up toward where he was to meet Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin and Balin. 

He passed Kili, who was already in the courtyard to meet Elladan. Tempted to continue walking Bilbo chose to stop and look to the dwarf. “Settle your nerves, Kili. Go into it knowing that we leave in the morning, and remember Elrond's son agreed to spend time with you, and remember you are the son of Dis and nephew of Thorin. You are a prince of Erebor which shall be reclaimed and you have slain many an orc and warg. You have nothing to fear from a date with an elf.” Bilbo said, reaching out and gripping his shoulder.

Kili simply blinked a few times. “Wait... Elladan is Elrond's son?” The dwarf asked startled.

Bilbo rolled his eyes yet smiled. “Do not fret, Kili. Be yourself, do not stifle a thing.” The hobbit said before moving off again.

By the time Bilbo reached the balcony, the sun was already falling beneath the trees and he started speaking with Elrond in elvish about his encounter with Aragorn. “Did you give him some wize words, Prophet?” Elrond asked, smiling down to Bilbo who shrugged.

“I told him what I think he needed to hear. I have confidence in the future king of men.” Bilbo said with a small smile as Balin and Thorin grumbled to each other. 

Kili watched the group disappear from the balcony they met at as the sun fell beyond the trees and twilight settled upon him. Kili let out a small sigh as he sat on a bench. So Elladan decided not to come it seemed. The dwarf stood and fiddled with something in his hand awkwardly as he went to walk away. That was when he heard the graceless sound of stumbling feet before the call of Kili's name. The dwarf turned to see Elladan straightening his robes. “I'm sorry, Kili. I was speaking with my sister quite a ways from here, I had no intentions on being so late.” The elf said quickly, moving up to where Kili stood and smiling down at the dwarf. “I do hope you wouldn't mind if we took a walk?” 

Kili was still startled that Elladan had indeed come for their... was it a date? He didn't even know. “Uh.. sure.” Kili said with a small smile before letting Elladan lead them off.

They spoke quietly, almost awkwardly for a few moments until they reached a small garden, some flowers blooming under the light of the moon but most closed and resting for the night. Kili looked around with a smile, taking in the general splendor of the garden. “Do you like it here?” Elladan asked, watching the dwarf carefully. Kili simply nodded and looked to the elf with a small, awkward smile. “Does your home have gardens like this?” The elf asked, not sure which mountain Kili hailed from but knowing some did have magnificent gardens outside of the mines.

Kili shook his head and smiled. “No, then again I am not sure. My home is Erebor, and if there were gardens they were long ago burnt to dust.” Kili said, touching the radiant leaves of the nearest tree. 

“You seem quite young to consider Erebor your home, it was taken many years ago.” Elladan said, looking from the tree to Kili.

Kili simply nodded and locked eyes with Elladan. “I must admit, I have never seen it, but Erebor is my home. It was the home of my mother and uncles, my grandfather before them and so forth.” The dwarf said with a smile. “And you, Elladan, the son of Elrond. Have you lived here all your life?” Kili asked in return.

Elladan shook his head and smiled. “I spent years living in Lorien and much time in the north. I often traveled though to various places in Arda for various reasons.” He said, looking back to Kili and smiling at the dwarf's look. They sat at a stone bench as Elladan began speaking again. “I spent many years in the north with my brother, we were close with a man by the name of Arathorn and fought alongside him as well...” Elladan began, unable to stop smiling at how entrapped in his words Kili seemed.

 

“How can you be so sure this venture would be sucessul, Mithrandil? You know his line, how sure are you that Thorin will not fall under the gold sickness just as Thror had?” Elrond's voice had carried through the large space, reaching Thorin and Bilbo where they stood a distance from Elrond and Gandalf as they walked off into the night.

Bilbo could feel the anger and shame roll off Thorin in waves from behind him and he wished to say something to comfort the dwarf but he knew it was pointless. “Were the circumstances different I would not have as much faith in the company as I do.”

“You hold too much faith in the seer.” Elrond practically hissed to Gandalf who glanced back to Thorin and Bilbo where he could still see them before ushering them out of hearing range. 

Bilbo turned not long after Gandalf and Elrond were out of sight, looking to Thorin with a small, supportive smile. “Come, Thorin. Let us return to the company. Gandalf wishes for us to depart before dawn.” Bilbo reminded, watching as Thorin's torn face hardened into the mask of strength he often wore. Still, the dwarf prince said nothing and Bilbo gently rest his hand on the dwarf's arm before walking past with an almost fond smile. Thorin followed silently, but it made the hobbit smile all the more honestly. 

As they walked, Bilbo looked over to a garden below one of the bridges, seeing Kili sitting next to Elladan. The hobbit paused and looked down to them with a wide smile. Thorin's brows furrowed as Bilbo stopped, before following the hobbit's line of sight. “What in Mahal's name?” Thorin asked sourly upon seeing Kili and Elladan sitting on a bench talking contently. 

Bilbo shushed him with a frown, looking back to the pair and smiling. “I'm glad it's going well. Kili needed something to help with his confidence. Elladan is a good man, you should be so lucky that their date is successful.” Bilbo pointed out, looking to Thorin who still looked a tad shocked. “Not all of one kind are the same, Thorin. You know that as well as any other. Men may be a slightly foolish race, but a man can be hope. Elves may be wise, but an elf can be foolish. Elves may be untrustworthy, but an elf can be just what a dwarf needs.” Bilbo said, looking back to Thorin again, watching as the anger that had built up within the dwarf slowly seemed to simmer. 

“I do not like it.” 

Bilbo sighed. “You do not know him. Do not be quick to pass judgment.”

 

“I you don't mind me asking...” Kili's voice could be heard by the pair on the bridge, Bilbo almost about to walk away when he realized he could properly hear them from there. “Where were you..? Personally, when Erebor was taken? I know it was not your duty to be there, but you mentioned living in Lorien for a time...”

Elladan nodded with a small smile. “No, I understand. In fact, the elves of Greenwood hold a low status in the eyes of many other elves for their choice that day. I had not been in Lorien at the time. I was in the north with my brother and Arathorn.” Elladan said, looking down as if grieving for the long fallen dwarfs. “Had we known the dragon had gone to Erebor, Elohir and I would have tried to help the dwarfs of Erebor if we could. Our crime was our ignorance.”

Bilbo looked over to Thorin with an almost smug and superior look as Kili and Elladan continued to speak. “I still don't like it.” Thorin said stubbornly, making Bilbo roll his eyes and frown.

“Yavanna save me from the stubbornness of dwarfs.” Bilbo said dramatically, chuckling as Yavanna laughed and walked up behind them.

“I can only do so much, but I doubt you would like me to interfere despite your insistence.” Yavanna pointed out, but instead she still chose to run her hand down Thorin's long, dark hair and tug slightly on the ends, giggling as the dwarf spun around as if ready to attack whoever was behind him. Finding no one Bilbo simply tried not to laugh as Yavanna practically cackled. “Take your king back to your quarters, I have a meeting to spy on.” Yavanna said, stepping to Bilbo and pressing a small kiss to the hobbit's forehead, Bilbo's eyes closing at the contact.

“Baggins, are you well?” Thorin asked as he saw Bilbo's eyes closed and relaxed. 

Bilbo opened his eyes and blushed slightly. Surely he looked mad to Thorin. “Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I was just enjoying the breeze. We should get back and rest before we leave.” Bilbo said, turning with a blush. Hopefully this wouldn't end as embarrassingly as he expected.

 

Fili had to come find Kili once Bilbo and Thorin had returned, finding his brother still speaking with the elf man and smiling wider than Fili had seen since they had left the shire. “Kili!” Fili called out with a small smile. “You must come and rest for the night. Dawn comes early as does our departure.”

Kili blushed slightly at how much time had passed as he spoke with Elladan. “Yes! I'll be right there.” The dwarf answered with a smile, watching as his brother respectfully gave them space. “My companions and I will be leaving in the morning. I do wish to see you again.” Kili admitted with a bashful smile. “When we reach Erebor, I will send you a raven, sound okay?” 

Elladan blinked a few times before smiling. “Yes, yes I would like to hear from you.” He said with a smile, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Kili's temple. “Rest well, short one.”

Kili pretended to frown but failed before standing. “Goodnight, Elladan.”

 


	8. A Childhood Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say it was going to pick up soon, did I not? It's all going to come better and faster from here on out. I'm channeling quite a bit of Book Bilbo and Martin Freeman in this one with Bilbo being 500% done with everything. After this point the real shipping starts.

Sunrise had come quickly as Yavanna watched the white counsel speak. Elrond and Sauron had fled upon the knowledge that the company of dwarfs and the prophet had gone, and she lingered in the grass below the gazebo where now only Gandalf and Galadriel spoke. Yavanna had grown irritated by what she had heard, angry at Saruman and the others for not seeing the evil in the wizard. 

Galadriel turned and looked to Gandalf, both able to feel Yavanna's eyes upon them but she could not help but ask her question. "Mithrandir, why the Prophet? Do you believe that if you bring him, Yavanna will convince the Valar to intervene?" She asked in her soft yet rumbling voice, gentile but with the power of coursing rivers behind it.

"No, no that is not it." Gandalf responded, voice just as soft. "I did not seek Bilbo out because of the fact he speaks with Yavanna. I chose him because I have found it is the small things, the gentile everyday kindness and love that has always held evil in check. Bilbo is all of these things beyond being a prophet. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid, and he gives me courage."

As Gandalf and Galadriel spoke, though neither of them could see her, they knew Yavanna was watching. She too wanted answers as to why the Wizard insisted on bringing Bilbo on this quest, and if the scent of such a vibrant blooming day were anything to go on, she was pleased with the Wizard’s answer.

Yavanna politely gave the pair space as they became intimate and she moved to look upon Elladan. The elf and his brother were dressing and talking quietly. “You seem distracted, brother.” Elohir said, looking over his brother with a small frown. “What has claimed your mind?”

Elladan shook his head. “Foolishness, my brother. I find myself thinking of a dwarf.”

“The dwarf you spent the evening with?” Elohir asked, sitting upon his bed and looking at his brother as if inviting him to fully talk of the evening. “You came in late and seemed absolutely smitten. I am shocked you have not already talked my ear off about him.” 

Elladan chuckled and shook his head as he laced his robe. “We just talked for hours. I feel like I know almost everything about him yet nothing at all. I fear I may have had a dream of foresight about him last night though... of him falling beneath the blade of an orc.” 

Elohir nodded solemnly. “We can't be so sure it was a dream of foresight, Elladan. Your dwarf may still be safe.” He offered his brother weakly. “Did he ever say he wanted to see you again?”

Elladan did smile at this and nodded. “Yes, he did. He also said he would send a raven upon his arrival at Erebor.”

Elohir laughed and nudged his brother. “Perfectly smitten you are, Elladan.” He teased, watching as the flowers in the room opened and let out the most pleasant scent. Yavanna smiled and walked out of their room.

She moved to where Elrond and Lindir spoke frantically about the departed dwarfs, past them to Arwen sitting and trying to read but remaining too distracted to properly focus. She smiled to herself thinking of Elrond's family. He knew the loss Elrond would suffer if both Arwen and Elladan chose to be with mortals, but ultimately she knew he cared more about their happiness, just as she knew that Thorin cared more about Kili's happiness than he showed Bilbo on the bridge. She smiled and shook her head before she finally departed Rivendel to find the dwarfs and her prophet. 

 

Naturally, when she found them, their luck had drained. The rain was beating down and thunder shook their very bones as the mountains shifted. “A thunder battle!” One of the dwarfs exclaimed, though Bilbo couldn't focus on who it was because He was trying not to die as the mountains shifted into forms and began fully battling. Bilbo stuck close to Kili and Ori, trying to both take care of the youngest dwarfs but stay as close to some of them as possible.

Everything was a blur as the group was separated and suddenly together again, and then suddenly he knew he was going to die. “Where's Bilbo!?” He could hear Bofur's voice as he clung tightly to the rocks trying not to fall to his death.

Bilbo's arms were weak and his body too heavy. “I-I'm here! Please do help me!” Bilbo called out, watching as dwarfs came into view over the ledge where he hung from. Bofur failed to reach him. Dwalin tried next, and then finally Thorin moved down to hang from the ledge, grabbing Bilbo by the back of his blazer and pull him up. Bilbo managed to scramble half onto the ledge before Thorin pushed him with a flat palm to the hobbit's backside, making Bilbo blush and turn to look at Thorin. He tried to help Thorin up, but it was Dwalin who pulled him up.

“You should not have come.” Thorin scolded Bilbo who only blinked in confusion. “You're just going to get yourself killed.” 

Bilbo blinked a few times before the anger bubbling up inside of him finally spilled out. “You're blaming me for the bloody rock giants toppling me off the ledge?! That could have been any of you, Thorin. Perhaps you think I should not have come but you're stuck with me now. I will not turn back on your quest if for no other reason than to spite you, Thorin Thrainson.” 

“You do not belong with us.”

“Yavanna save me from the foolishness of dwarfs! I do not care that I don't belong with you, I will be by your side until the end of this quest and that is that now go find us a cave before I make one with you as a tool, Thorin!” Bilbo yelled, all the dwarfs growing silent at this point.

They stood in the rain for a minute before Bilbo stormed forward, able to hear Yavanna giggle now. He would yell and ask where she had been through this nightmare of an event but he knew it would only make them think he was even more mad. “There's a cave not far from here, it is not safe but it should do.” Yavanna said, walking beside the raging Bilbo. 

She directed him to the cave and Bilbo pointed to it. “In. Now.” He barked to the dwarfs who were still too startled to argue. 

Bilbo sat in the dry cave with a dark look on his face before the company finally started laughing. Thorin simply slapped a hand onto Bilbo's shoulder and squeezed it slightly before he went to the back of the cave. “We will rest here for the night and keep on at sunrise.” Thorin said, pulling Bilbo from his startled silence.

“This cave is not safe, Thorin. We should rest for a short time and continue on through the night.”

“Out of the question, we need proper rest. This cave cannot be any more unsafe than the mountain this time of night.” Thorin replied, looking to the Hobbit with a stern look.

Bilbo groaned and run a hand through his rapidly growing hair. He gave it about a week before he would have to cut it. Just like that, the dwarfs began to bed down, a few grinning in Bilbo's direction. Bofur had bed down next to Bilbo and it was to him that Bilbo asked the question which plagued his mind. “What on earth are they all grinning at me about?” Bilbo asked, still wound up.

Bofur simply chuckled and shook his head. “You gained their respect, Mad Baggins.” Bofur teased. “It's rare someone speaks like that to Thorin, rarer still that someone sticks up for themselves under his gaze. You have even gained his respect for it.”

“Bofur, I fear your king is emotionally constipated.” Bilbo said grudgingly, smiling slightly as the dwarf laughed.

Bofur rubbed his watering eyes and nodded. “That is one way to say it. He is focused, but don't mistake that for apathy. I believe the words he spoke to you were out of his worry for your well being.”

“Let me repeat that, Bofur. Your king is emotionally constipated.” Bilbo said again, Bofur laughing as Bilbo lay down.

Throughout the night Bilbo dreamed of the floor of the cave opening up and swallowing them whole. When Bilbo opened his eyes, it was just that which was happening. The floor started to open and Bilbo stood quickly. “Bofur! Bofur wake up! Thorin!” Bilbo started calling out just moments before they fell into the goblin trap. Bilbo didn't know what has happening. Hands were grabbing at him, some landing some not, some dwarf some gobiln until a single dwarf hand pushed him down to the ground where he stayed until he risked looking up. The bridge was empty and Bilbo looked around in shock. He stood properly and looked around, unsure what to do when he heard a growling behind him. Bilbo turned quickly and drew his little sword and went to defend himself. The goblin tackled him and he could hear Yavanna yelling as they fell down and down into nothing but darkness.

Bilbo woke to Yavanna slapping his cheek, a damp, musky smell and the wheezing of the goblin a few feet away from him. Bilbo looked around and blinked a few times, eyes catching on something shining. He hummed quietly and picked it up. Looking to Yavanna who shook her head at him, he chose to put it in his pocket to be able to properly talk to her about it later but the way Yavanna was looking intently past the goblin, he could tell they were not alone. He looked to his sword which still glowed blue and practically flailed when he heard it. The noise like something was trying to breathe through a bog. Once Yavanna could see it, she let out a choking noise and began crying. “S-Smeagol... she coaked out with a sob.”

Bilbo looked to her confused before looking to where she was looking. It took some time for his eyes to adjust enough to see it. The beast was... terrifying. “What... what is it?” Bilbo whispered, hoping the thing couldn't hear him.

“He... he was once a hobbit. He fell under a twisted evil...” She said, making Bilbo look closer to the beast. 

“Is he... the Smeagol from the story?” Bilbo asked disbelievingly. “It can't be... it was just a tale...”

Yavanna let out a sob and Smeagol climbed over a rock, seeing Bilbo. “What is it, precious? I hear it weepses but it does not cry.” He almost cooed, climbing closer to Bilbo. “Can we eatses it, precious?”

Smeagol fell silent when he felt the point of Bilbo's blade poking at his neck. “I- My name is Bilbo Baggins, of the shire.” He stuttered. He had heard stories of Smegol, how a madness overcame him, making him kill his cousin before being cast out into the mountains. “And I am lost, I would like to become unlost.. please.”

“Lost is it?” Smeagol repeated in that hoarse, phlegm filled voice. 

“Leave him be, Smeagol.”

“Whats is that voice, precious?” Smeagol cried, covering his ears and falling back suddenly, squirming on the ground and making Bilbo look from him to Yavanna.

“He can hear you?” Bilbo asked in shock, almost lowering his blade. 

Yavanna didn't even try to wipe her tears. “His mind is so far gone he is in tune with the plane my voice is on. He cannot see me though...” She said, kneeling down to Smeagol and grasping his shoulders. 

Smeagol flailed at the touch, looking around, unable to see anything he shrieked, looking around. “Where is it, precious!? Does it have my precious!?” Smeagol screamed, putting it's hands to it's pockets and glaring at Bilbo. “Theifs... THEIFS!” Smeagol screeched before going to chase Bilbo. 

Yavanna gripped Smeagol tight to her chest, keeping him unable to move. Smeagol scratched at her but was unable to properly touch her, only making the poor creature scream more. Bilbo jumped to them and held Smeagol down, looking to Yavanna. “Touch his mind, Yavanna. Do what you can for him... please!” Bilbo pleaded, looking into her eyes and trying his hardest to keep the flailing once-hobbit pinned beneath him and not eating him. 

Yavanna looked at Bilbo startled but she nodded, taking Smeagol's thrashing head and holding it. She closed her eyes and sweat formed on her brow. Smeagol simply screeched and clawed at Bilbo's arms. “I know it hurts, Smeagol. I know.” Bilbo tried to comfort the beast but he could hardly hear his own voice over the screeching. Bilbo leaned down to rest his spinning head on Smeagol's boney shoulder before he screamed out in pain. Blood dripped down his neck and into his hair as he pulled back. Smeagol had just bitten part of his ear off! Bilbo's grip slackened on Smeagol dramatically and the once-hobbit almost got away if it weren't for Yavanna's hold on his mind which finally had Smeagol still. His eyes were wide and glowing a light green. Bilbo toppled off Smeagol and immediately went to put pressure on his ear. “He bit part of my ear off!” Bilbo exclaimed, letting out a choked noise of pain as he put pressure on the bleeding. 

Bilbo had to quickly stand as the goblin that had fallen with him stirred. He looked between where Yavanna was focusing within Smeagol's mind and the once-hobbit's still form and the goblin who was starting to wake. Bilbo closed his eyes tightly and gripped his sword. He jumped atop the goblin and stabbed it multiple times in the chest, not wanting to watch it as he killed the beast. He sat on the cold, damp rock beside the corpse and let out a long breath before tears prickled his eyes. Bilbo wasn't a killer, yet he had just killed something. The tears spilled over his cheeks as it all crashed into him. This journey was too much. He was a prophet of the valar of furtility, he was a hobbit! He had just taken a life, his ear was torn open and bleeding, and Eru knew where the dwarfs were and if they were still alive. 

Once his tears had ebbed, Bilbo had come back to himself properly. He knew he couldn't leave the dwarfs wherever they may be, he was already too far gone to try and be the hobbit he once was. He sighed and pulled the ring from his pocket that he had practically forgotten about. Was this what Smeagol was screaming about, calling him a thief over. Humming in curiosity, Bilbo slid the ring onto his finger and suddenly the world was muted, fuzzy in shades of greys other than one figure. Yavanna stood out in a vibrant green light that curled and branches out like vines. Her light and energy was enveloping Smeagol and Bilbo had to tear the ring from his finger. The sight had been too startling for him to manage to see again. Not much later, Yavanna stood, resting Smeagol's head softly on the cool stone. “I did what I could for him. I doubt he will properly be able to rejoin society in any way, but I ask one thing of you, Bilbo Baggins.” Yavanna said, walking to her prophet. “Do not forget him. Do not leave him here once this quest is done with.”

Bilbo blinked a few times before nodding and standing. “Do you... know how to get out of here?” Bilbo asked her, sliding the ring into his pocket.

“Yes, but first you must promise me that you will tell Olorin of the ring you have in your hand. That ring is evil, and it must be destroyed upon it's earliest chance.” Yavanna said, leaning down and gripping Bilbo's shoulders. “I will not let it do to you what it has done to Smeagol, and I will not allow the darkness that will follow it.”

Bilbo simply nodded, not fully processing what was being said but agreeing. How was something as simple as a ring so evil? How was that the source of Smeagol's madness? Instead of speaking up he just nodded as she lead him to the exit. It was difficult to fit through half of the way out, and Yavanna simply walked through the stone as if it were not there. Bilbo stumbled into a path, seeing the sunlight and hearing the sound of running behind him. Fearing the worst, Bilbo simply ran out, trying to get out of the way of the goblins that must be running out. He stumbled and tripped, falling forward and practically rolling down the hill. The ring flew from his hand and into the air once he stopped rolling, landing on his back. He reached up to catch the ring, it sliding onto his finger. Everything fell into that blurry world, only able to focus on Yavanna's form. “Baggins you fool.” She said almost fondly as she helped him stand. “It's your companions if you believe your fortune. They have passed you now, go find them!” She said with a small smile, forcing the pain of what had happened to her child who remained laying in the depths of the mountain.

Bilbo nodded and started running to where the company now stood. “Where's Bilbo!” Bofur asked frantically, only to be echoed by Gandalf.

“He promised us we would be stuck with him, please say he did not fall within the mountain!” Came Ori's voice as Bilbo slid behind a tree. He pulled the ring from his finger and shoved it into his pocket after a whisper from Yavanna telling him that they could not see him with it on. 

Stepping out from behind the tree, Bilbo panted and spoke. “And stuck with me you are.” He reminded with a small smile, the dwarfs and wizard crowding around him. 

“Bilbo my lad, what has happened to you?” Gandalf asked looking at the hobbit's bleeding arms and ear. “It... in the name of the Valar, Bilbo did something bite your ear!?” Gandalf asked, his hand hovering over the hobbit's ear.

“It's true, Olorin. The tale of Smeagol... I... he was there. Beneath the mountain he's still there.” Bilbo said, watching the look of almost horror form on the wizard's face.

“Gollum? He still lives?”

Bilbo simply nodded, reaching up to his ear, finding almost half of it gone and almost looking as though he were about to gag. “I... yes. I believe his madness to be ebbing.”

“Ebbing? By the state of your ear, my lad, I believe his madness to be growing.” Oin said, shaking his head at the sight of Bilbo's ear. 

Bilbo simply looked to the dwarfs, eyes locking with Thorin's. “As you can see, Thorin, I am capable enough to be on this journey of yours.”

Thorin grunted. “Why? Why do you insist on remaining with us?”

Bilbo blinked a few times and almost smiled. “Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I'm not as physically able as you all, I often think of Bag End too. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that was my home. That's why I'm with you all for this. 'Cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” He said almost breathlessly. The company was quiet for a time before Yavanna gripped Bilbo's shoulder. 

“Orcs on Wargs.” She warned just before they could hear them. Bilbo's eyes widened as he looked back. An orc on a white warg was visible from where they stood and he heard Yavanna name him. “Azog.”

Gandalf immediately started ushering them down the hill at a brisk pace. "You said he was dead!" Bilbo yelled, looking to the line of Durin as they ran.

"I thought he was!" Kili yelled in return, not looking to Bilbo who was running as fast as his fuzzy feet would carry him.

"Well clearly you're wrong" The hobbit pointed out bitterly.

"It was years ago! He should have bleed to death! How about you go finish him off, Master Burglar!" Thorin yelled sarcastically, drawing Ocrist and fighting off the few wargs who reached them.

"What did you say? I can't hear you over the fact that a character from childhood myths almost bIT MY EAR OFF YOUR MAJESTY!” Bilbo yelled, his sword drawn. “After all, how many stories from our youths can come back and bite us in one day!?”

“Don't you dare jinx us, Mad Baggins!” Bofur yelled. “Up the trees come now!” He said, echoing Gandalf who was already high in one of the trees.

 


	9. Of Magic, Braids, and Ripe Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things are clarified in this chapter that weren't quite laid out plainly in the last one. The real shipping starts here as does the pain, so have fun!

They had survived. They had almost burn to death, fallen off a cliff, been stabbed by orcs, eaten by warg and almost watched Thorin die. Seen Bilbo almost sacrifice himself for Thorin and ridden eagles, but they had survived. They had spent the night on the top of a large rock and the next two running from wargs, but they had survived. Bilbo ran back from scouting, panting hard. “We have a problem, bigger than warg. Like, huge bear sized problem.” Bilbo said panting as Yavanna laughed.

“What? What is the problem?” Gandalf asked, making Bilbo look at him exasperated.

“Huge bear. Like, three times the size of a bear.”

 

And that's how they found themselves in a house three times too large for a hobbit, twice as large as a man's home. They had washed themselves before properly fixing everyone's wounds with real gauze that Gandalf had found in the home of Beorn. Bilbo had a pad folded over his ear and a line of cloth tied around his head to keep it held on properly as the wound had not fully closed. Gandalf had managed to heal the nail scratches from his arms but other than that there was nothing he could do to ease and help the hobbit. “Olorin, I must speak with you.” Bilbo said as Gandalf began ushering the dwarfs and hobbit to bed. 

“Not now, Bilbo. You must rest with the others.” Gandalf insisted.

Bilbo scowled. “This is every important, Gandalf.” He insisted, making the wizard pause. “I found something in the goblin tunnels, a ring.”

At this Gandalf looked around, making sure no one was in ear shot of them. He still pulled Bilbo farther from the room where the dwarfs were resting. “A ring you say? Let me see it.”

Bilbo was cautious, looking to Yavanna before showing Gandalf the ring from his pocket. Gandalf simply stiffened and turned. “Yavanna told me to show you. She insisted that it be destroyed as soon as possible. Do you know what it is?” Bilbo asked, but when he received no answer he insisted again. “Olorin, tell me.”

Gandalf turned and looked to Bilbo, closing the hobbit's hand around the ring. “There is much I must look into about that ring. If it is what Yavanna believes it to me, she is right that it must be destroyed.”

“Then take it.” Bilbo insisted, holding the ring out to Gandalf.

“I cannot.” Gandalf insisted. “Don't tempt me, Bilbo. Go rest, trust in Yavanna to keep it and you safe until we are sure what to do with the ring.” The wizard insisted, resting his hand on the prophet's shoulder. Bilbo rolled his eyes and turned, retreating to the room to rest.

 

In the morning, Bilbo woke to a large bee landing on his nose. The hobbit jumped up slightly in surprise but smiled upon seeing it. The bee landed in his hand and circled before flying off again. The smell of warm bread and honey reached Bilbo's nose and his stomach let out a rumble, hearing Yavanna's giggle, Bilbo realized he did not hear the snoring of the dwarfs but instead the rattle of them at a table. Bilbo stood and exited the room, looking to the large table where the company sat with Gandalf as a large- too large- man poured milk into glasses. “His name is Beorn. He is a skin changer, one very in tune with nature and the earth. The last of his kind.” Yavanna said into Bilbo's ear. 

As Yavanna spoke, Bilbo nodded but did not notice Beorn's gaze as it locked on him. “The prophet.” Beorn's deep voice stated in almost awe, making the room grow dead silent. 

Bilbo's eyes grew wide, locking with Beorn's. “H-How did you know?” Was all Bilbo could say. He hadn't even thought that Gandalf could have told him.

The room was suddenly full of noise as all the dwarfs spoke at once asking what was going on. Beorn simply ignored them and walked to Bilbo, bowing on his knee to the hobbit, just reaching the height of him in that position. “It is a blessing to have Yavanna and her prophet grace my home with their presence. I am at your service, Prophet of the Earth.” Beorn's rumbling voice stated, Bilbo's face a deep shade of red.

“Please stand, Beorn. You are my gracious host and it is us who sought you out. If there is anything I can do to repay your kindness of hosting the company and I, I would gladly do it.” Bilbo said, resting a small hand on Beorn's shoulder before the large skin-changer stood. 

Beorn simply smiled and shook his large head. “I cannot ask anything of you, at least, not until you have some food in your belly. Come, little bunny.”

The pair walked to the table, Bilbo trying to ignore the looks he was receiving from the dwarfs. It was mostly quiet until Bofur spoke up, Bilbo's closest friend since he had joined the company, of course he would have been the first. “Why did you not tell us? You let us think you mad.”

Bilbo finished his bite of warm, sweet bread and let out a breath. “I did not want you all to be anything less than yourselves around me. I wished to join the company and prove who I was without the status of Prophet hanging over my head. I wanted to be myself. All I ask from you all is that you keep treating me like the Mad Baggins you knew. Though, I suppose the talking to myself has been proven less mad now that you know it was the Valar Yavanna I had been conversing with this whole time.” Bilbo teased, taking another bite of bread before letting out a hiss as Yavanna gently touched the wounded ear, the pointed tip now likely digested by Smeagol by now.

Thorin had grown silent with a frown stuck to his face. Bilbo looked over to Thorin, his heart sinking at the sight of the king's expression before his gaze returned to his food. The breakfast was awkward and quiet as they ate. “Bilbo, I have a question for you.” Beorn asked, making the hobbit look up from his bread and honey. “Have you ever used Yavanna's powers yourself?”

Bilbo blinked a few times before answering. “I don't believe I have. I never had to take on her powers for anything, though it was something we spoke about before.” He said, picking at his bread. “I'm not sure if I would want to, considering that I'm not too fond of when she speaks through me I'm sure I wouldn't be as fond of taking on any of her powers.” Bilbo said, watching as Beorn nodded.

“I was unsure if it was even possible, rumors of these things pass around easily.” Beorn explained, but Bilbo simply smiled. 

“It's possible, we've just never tried. Never had any chance to try. I figure that trying once wouldn't be too bad.” Bilbo offered with a smile, feeling Yavanna wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“It's painful, my child. If you chose to do it you will be in pain for a length of time, and it's like a flood that cannot be stopped once it's started. You will have the gift for the rest of your life.” She whispered. 

Bilbo nodded. “I understand, but it may be of help in the near future.” He answered her back, figuring that with the cat out of the metaphorical bag he could risk to answer her. 

“My powers are not to be used to fight with, Bilbo.” Yavanna stated almost in a warning tone.

Bilbo sighed and turned his head back to her. “I would not use them that way, and you know it. Erebor was taken by a fire drake, if for nothing else I could heal the barren land there that was lost in the fire. I could help healing, have an actual use rather than some hobbit that people view as some blessing while doing nothing at all for them.”

Yavanna smiled and ran her fingers through Bilbo's long curls, the dwarfs able to see the shifting of his hair beneath her hands. “Very well, my child. You will need a hair cut within the next few days or you will not be able to see.” She teased, pushing back the curls that rested on his forehead.

Bilbo simply chuckled and slid off his seat. “Tell me, Beorn, may I see your garden?”

The dwarfs were still in a state of confusion from half of the conversation they had just heard. Beorn grinned and nodded, standing. “Need I gather anything for you?”

Bilbo looked to Yavanna. The valar rest her hand on his shoulder with an apologetic look and Bilbo was just about to go “No!” when Yavanna pressed her hands to his head, his eyes widening and the green of his eyes glowing ever so slightly. “Cold water, a rag, something for him to bite on and somewhere soft for his body to rest. Olorin, if you would be kind enough to fetch those while Beorn takes him to the garden.” Bilbo spoke, though it was not his voice exactly. There was a double layer to it that made a chill run down the back of each dwarf. The second voice was not dark or ominous, though. Instead it sounded like it would be one of the most lovely sounds had it not been doubling with Bilbo's voice. Gandalf slid off the chair and nodded to fetch what Yavanna had listed as Beorn caught Bilbo as he slumped when Yavanna released his head.

“I do hate when she does that, especially when I'm not expecting it.” He said, rubbing his head. Beorn let out a supportive chuckle and lead Bilbo out into the garden.

“Would you prefer the dwarfs remain inside or would you allow their company?” Beorn asked, clearly more willing to tell the dwarfs off rather than invite them, and more willing to speak only to Bilbo at this point.

Bilbo smiled and ran a hand through his already lengthy curls. “They are my friends, if they wish to witness they may.” He said, looking back to the dwarfs with a smile, it wavering as he saw Thorin did not even watch him exit as the others were. Bilbo had been so sure he made progress with Thorin but apparently that was not so. 

Bilbo sat beneath a withering tree watching the bees fly around him as Gandalf came outside with a line of dwarfs behind him. “Would you rather they remain inside, Bilbo?” Gandalf echoed Beorn's question. 

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. “If they wish to see they may. It's not as though I'm doing anything scandalous.” Bilbo teased, standing. “From what Yavanna has told me, this is as good a place as any. It will be painful so to keep from screaming and drawing the attention of the orcs hunting us it would be best for me to bite down on something, what did you bring?”

Gandalf set the bowl of cool water next to Bilbo. “All we could find was a thick rod of wood for you.” The wizard said. “I do hope that will be fine.” The question was more directed at Beorn than Bilbo, but both nodded to the wizard. 

“If that's all, we should not keep this off much longer.” Bilbo said, taking a deep breath and looking across the dwarfs, not seeing Thorin. For some reason this made Bilbo just that much less confident in himself, but not a moment after that feeling overcame him it passed as the dwarf king stepped out of the door with his hands clasp behind his back. They made eye contact before Bilbo looked away and to Gandalf. “Let's begin, let me have the rod.” 

Gandalf handed Bilbo the short, thick rod of wood and stepped back. Bilbo put it between his teeth and put his hands out in front of him where there seemed to be no one. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing pail wrists and forearms as Yavanna knelt down in front of him. She pressed a soft kiss to each of his palms before she let her hands hover over his. The slid up to his wrists before she grabbed them tightly. Bilbo let out a shocked noise of pain before biting down on the wood between his teeth as what felt like lightning shot through his body from where she gripped his wrists. Sweat built up on his brow and his knees buckled, eyes closed tightly so he could not properly see just what was happening. 

The dwarfs jumped slightly as it started. A flash of green burst out right when Bilbo exclaimed in pain, and they could see her. In flashes that was but none the less the could see her. Kneeling down in front of Bilbo was the most beautiful brown skinned woman, long curled hair cascading down her back, dark green dress fitted perfectly around her. She appeared to them in flashes of what must have been pain for Bilbo, markings appearing on his forearms. Dark green swirls stemmed out from her grip on his wrists, reaching up under his shirt and surely up the rest of his arms. Tears started streaming down the hobbit's cheeks and his knees buckled, causing him to drop to his knees. Gandalf moved forward to help him, but he was stopped. “Do not touch him.” The voice was soft, like the way the wind rustled the leaves of a tree. “You would interfere with the connection.”

Bilbo jerked as though he were having a seizure, his chest spasming and the wood falling from his mouth as he couldn't even bring himself to bite down much longer. His eyes fell open glowing fully green, the whites unseen in the pure color and energy radiating from them. Around Bilbo, grass and flowers grew, the dying tree behind him regained color and leafs, it's bent branches straining themselves back toward the sun. Drool soon joined the liquid seeping from Bilbo's face with his tears before suddenly it all stopped. The flashes of Yavanna faded as did the glowing of Bilbo's eyes, the markings on Bilbo's arms faded softly, but remained marring his pail skin as though it were a yellowed scar, tracing up his arms like a tree. Bilbo fell to his side, hanging slightly in the air as Yavanna did not let go of him. She helped lower him down and looked upon him as he panted, sweaty and shaking. 

Gandalf moved forward, taking the cloth from the bowel and dabbing Bilbo's brow with it before wiping his whole face. “How are you, Bilbo my lad?” The wizard asked. 

Bilbo took a few minutes before he managed the ability to speak. “I feel as though I have been struck by lightning.” He said, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. 

The dwarfs slowly began to crowd him, Ori writing quickly in a small book. “Give the poor hobbit some room.” Came Thorin's booming voice. “Should we bring him inside? The ground here must not be too comfortable after... that.”

Bilbo locked eyes with Thorin and nodded a small thank you. Beorn knelt down. “Come, little bunny, let's bring you inside and give you a short rest.” The skin-changer said, scooping the hobbit up in his large arms and carrying him inside. 

The next thing Bilbo knew was that he was in a bed so much larger than him it was comical, and he knew that if he even had the ability to get out of the bed, he wouldn't due to just the distance from the bed to the floor. He fell in and out of sleep for the next few hours, before properly waking to the sound of Beorn placing a chair next to the bed. Bilbo blinked up to the skin-changer who simply smiled to the hobbit and bowed slightly before leaving. Bilbo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I'm going to need to cut this soon.” He said, letting his arm drop heavily to the bed.

“It would be a travesty if you cut your hair, Bilbo.” A rumbling voice said, startling Bilbo. The last person he expected to be sitting in the chair Beorn had left only moments ago was Thorin. The last person Bilbo expected to call him by his first name was Thorin. 

“Thorin...” Bilbo said startled, blinking a few times in pure shock.

“I came to apologize for my conduct. The words I said to you in the mountains were prompted by adrenaline and concern, and for this morning I apologize for the coldness that which I received the news of your status.” The king explained, looking much like a child from Bilbo's view of him in the far too large chair. “I understand that you treated me no differently once you discovered my status as king and will return the courtesy just the same.”

Bilbo continued to blink in surprise and found himself needing to push the hair from his eyes. “Goodness, my hair was not nearly this long this morning.” The hobbit complained, stopping once he heard Thorin's chuckle.

“We've figured that to be one of the side-affects of you taking Yavanna's powers. She is the valar of growth and fertility, your hair has grown quite a lot since this morning, but Gandalf suspects that will pass.” Thorin pointed out with an almost... fond smile. No, it could not be that fond. 

Bilbo sighed. “I truly will have to cut it then.”

Thorin frowned. “You have done no shame to result in something as such. Know that in the company of dwarfs you are found much more respectable with the length of your hair considered.”

“Like how the length of the hair of an elf is a hint to their status?” Bilbo questioned, still not knowing much about Dwarf customs. 

Thorin shook his head. “Not exactly. We dwarfs think of status in the form of beards, though the line of Durin are the most... unattractive in the eyes of dwarfs due to our height, hair and beard lengths.”

Bilbo's brows furrowed. “That will never cease to perplex me, for after all you and your nephews are the most attractive of the company.” He said without thinking before his face grew red. 

Thorin chuckled and shook his head. “It would be an honor to braid your hair back, Bilbo.” Thorin offered. 

Bilbo blinked a few timed, thinking about how absolutely foolish he would look with braids but the burning need that flamed inside of Bilbo at the thought of Thorin braiding his hair made the hobbit simply nod. “I... okay.”

Thorin nodded, excused himself and slipped away, giving Bilbo a chance to properly pull himself up into a sitting position. His limbs ached and it felt as though his chest were on fire, but the pain faded quickly as he relaxed again. Bilbo reached around to feel his hair's length to find it was about to his shoulders already. Bilbo sighed as Thorin returned to the room with a small satchel. Climbing from the chair to the bed, Thorin sat himself next to Bilbo. “Would you like to brush it yourself or would you rather I?” Thorin asked, knowing Bilbo was ignorant of just how much of a trust subject the brushing of one's hair was.

Bilbo looked to Thorin and blinked a few times. “You can brush it, after all it would give you a better idea of the mess you're truly dealing with.” Bilbo teased. “Hobbit hair is thick and curly and a general pain to deal with.” He warned, smiling to Thorin who took his turn for the startled blinks.

Thorin simply pulled a comb from the satchel and began working Bilbo's curls expertly. Each knot Thorin encountered he managed to unravel painlessly and Bilbo was in a silent awe with the dwarf's skill. Bilbo let his eyes close as Thorin worked, wrapped up in the warm comfort of the moment. Thorin's thick fingers began working the curls on the front of Bilbo's head into intricate braids, keeping them back from the hobbit's face. “May I ask... do braids mean specific things?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin chuckled and shook his head. “Not the braid itself, but the bead or clasp on the braid. My two braids are for my siblings, the right is in honor of my elder brother Frerin, the bead has his name carved on it, and the left one is for my sister Dis, mother of Fili and Kili. She swore to me when we departed that if I did not return her sons in one piece she would cut the braid from my head and burn it. Quite the threat and insult for us, though.” 

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at the idea. Perhaps that was why Bofur said Thorin likely respected Bilbo once the hobbit snapped at him in the mountains. Few would talk so roughly to Thorin and the ones who did were often close family. Bilbo felt Thorin slide something up one of the braids and slide a clasping hook to it. “Thorin?” Bilbo asked curiously. 

“You are part of the company, Bilbo. You're our lucky number fourteen and our prophet, Bofur had been carving you a bead since Rivendel. It simply has the number fourteen on it.” Thorin explained before braiding the other part of Bilbo's hair and fitting a beat onto it. “The other is one of mine, you would look quite the fool with only one bead on a symmetrical braid.”

“I already look the fool with braids in a mess of curls like this.” Bilbo pointed out, not seeing Thorin's smile as he shook his head. 

“A few more inches and a few more braids and you would not look so bad.” The dwarf king teased, yes, teased! Bilbo was surprised by this side of Thorin, but then again he really wasn't when he thought of it. Thorin was a distracted dwarf with more than his share to worry over. The rough, rude facade he put up only made sense. 

Bilbo blinked a few times before smiling. “Would you mind helping me to the kitchen, I'm finding myself a tad peckish. Transferring from the Hobbit's regular seven meals a day to if at most two then to this my stomach is never quite sure if it's hungry or not anymore.” Bilbo sad with a laugh.

Thorin simply nodded, helping Bilbo from the bed and standing on two shaky, furry feet. “Seven meals a day?” Thorin asked with a prompting smile, and like that Bilbo was off, talking about the various things Hobbits tended to eat and the various times they would do so.

 

The evening passed quickly and the dwarfs and hobbit retired a few hours past the setting of the sun. Bilbo was set back to Beorn's large bed where he lay staring at the ceiling, fingers gently playing with the braids in his hair. “I think he likes you.” Came Yavanna's soft, teasing voice.

Bilbo sighed and looked to her with an almost solemn look. “We're almost half way there, Yavanna... once this quest is completed... where will I go? I cannot return to the shire, not knowing what I do now.” 

Yavanna sighed and shook her head, taking the Hobbit's hand from where Bilbo was playing with his beads. “We'll burn that bridge when we come to it.” She said, watching as Bilbo's face scrunched up as he began laughing. The hobbit fell asleep not long after, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Bilbo woke up before dawn the next day and insisted on getting up rather than falling back to sleep. Yavanna helped him out of the large bed and he went to getting himself dressed. Bilbo paused as he saw his chest without a shirt on. Directly over his heart it looked like the base of a tree that branched out down his arms. Running his fingers over the markings, they were raised like small burns. Shaking his head to try and dispel just how queer it was, Bilbo pulled a shirt on. Once fully dressed, Bilbo moved quietly to the kitchen as the sun began peeking through the windows. Bilbo grabbed a small chunk of bread and moved to the door. He needed to see what he could do with Yavanna's powers.

He waited until the sun was fully overhead and he could hear Gandalf stirring in the other room before he exited the house. The ponies had left their stables for the morning and were already grazing. Bilbo walked to them, grass growing all the darker and healthier where his feet stepped. He pet one of the ponies softly on the snout, bending out slightly to touch the grass where it grazed, the grass growing healthily beneath his touch. The pony thanked him with a gentile nip before he kept walking. As he passed flowers they bloomed and opened early their pollen already attracting some of the large bees. 

He approached a corner of the garden, the small portion having been caught in some sort of darkness, the plants wilting and grass gone, leaving nothing but barren soil. Bilbo bit his lip and stood at the edge of the empty soil for a moment before he simply grinned, placing his foot firmly on the soil, grass sprouting out across the barren soil, flowers springing out and opening. The smell of blooming flowers filled the air. Bilbo rushed across the garden and spotted a tree, it's mangoes just past ripeness and starting to grow rotten on the tree. Standing on his toes, Bilbo reached up and plucked one from the tree, it turning ripe in his hand. The hobbit let out an excited laugh and took a bite, the flavor exploding in his mouth with the perfect ripeness. Bilbo grinned until he felt it. Someone watching him. Turning around, Bilbo saw Beorn standing in his garden with an amused look. Bilbo's face grew red with having been caught but the skin-changer simply bowed with a smile. “Braids suit you, Master Prophet.” He said before retreating into the house where he surely collapsed into his bed. 

Bilbo bit his lip and followed Beorn into the house, biting into his mango again and humming in contentment. Some of the dwarfs were already pulling themselves from their rest. Bilbo took the smallest basket in Beorn's house and passed them. “Would any of you lovely dwarfs like some fruit?” The hobbit asked, looking at the almost offended dwarfs.

“The fruits are bad by now, laddie.” Dwalin grumbled out sleepily. Bilbo rolled his eyes and placed his ripe mango in the dwarf's hand. 

Dwalin looked to Bilbo confused before the hobbit motioned for him to take a bite. Once Dwalin did, he looked practically startled at the perfect ripeness of the fruit. “As I said, anyone like some fruit?” Bilbo asked again, meeting eyes with Thorin, who did not smile, but Bilbo was sure the look meant the same thing as a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a separate work on here at some point with a piece of art of Bilbo with his braids, scars and maybe his mango because I've decided I need to draw it. I also need to stop updating at 5am. There will be some story telling in the next chapter and thank all of you who have followed this story this far because a lot of you are giving me ideas while we go, which is helpful.   
> Also yes, I based the markings on Bilbo from scars on people who were struck by lightning.


	10. Through Greenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the story I have wanted to write since I started this whole mess of a thing, I hope you all know that.
> 
> **EDIT: No wonder it was so short I forgot the beginning of the chapter!!!! It's in place now sorry for the inconvenience ***

It was a slow, lazy day spent mostly in content, easy conversation. Bilbo had made a fruit mix that went surprisingly quickly for being in the company of dwarfs, but apparently even they can settle for something other than bread and honey after so long. “So Bilbo, this Smeagol creature you spoke of, what happened?” Ori asked, smiling at the Hobbit.

Bilbo hummed around a piece of fruit and smiled to Ori. “I suppose I should tell the whole story then.” He said, situating himself on the seat. “As a fauntling we hobbits were always told the story of Smeagol and Teagol. They were stoorish hobbits and quite different than the hobbits who live in the shire now, considering they were taller, could wear shoes and were able to swim.”

“Wait... hobbits can't swim?” Bofur asked with his mouth full, but Bilbo simply nodded to answer his question rather than remind him of his manners.

“No, we hobbits are rather hopeless in water. Some of the Took family have managed to learn to swim but other than that we tend to just sink. It's one of the largest causes of death outside of old age for a hobbit. Well, the story goes that Smeagol and Teagol were fishing in the river on Smeagol's birthday. They were talking and drinking merrily when Teagol's line caught a fish, a large one that managed to pull the poor hobbit right out of their boat!” Bilbo said, his skill for story telling shined in these moments and the dwarfs found themselves always intrigued by the hobbit's stories due to his skill at telling them. “Smeagol feared for his cousin's well being and paddled the boat ashore before rushing into the water to find him. He pulled Teagol from the water and they lay on the bank panting from the struggle against the current when Smeagol saw what Teagol found in the water. It was a golden ring that managed to drive Smeagol mad within moments. He asked Teagol if he could have it because it was his birthday. When his cousin refused, they scuffled until Smeagol was atop Teagol, where he strangled him to death. Ever since we hobbit's have a custom where on our birthdays we give gifts away rather than receive them.” Bilbo explained, the dwarfs having fallen silent. 

“You said... you saw him.” Dori prompted, which lead Bilbo into recounting the occurances in the goblin tunnels. 

“Once your quest is over I intend to look for him beneath the mountains. I doubt Yavanna and I have cleared his mind of the madness that ring twisted into him, but he is her child and my kin. I will not abandon him any longer.” Bilbo said, hands cupped around his large mug of milk. Yavanna tugged gently on one of the braids in his hair, making the hobbit smile. 

The room grew quiet for a moment before Kili spoke up. “So, as a kid mum always told us this story about Uncle Thorin to keep us from going anywhere without a map, even into town.” Kili started, Thorin groaning and Fili laughing.

Fili nodded and chimed in. “In Erebor when he was young, Uncle kept getting lost in the halls he went down like, every day.”

“The curse of Durin is to be unattractive and lost.” Kili quoted, voice high and obviously trying to immitate Dis' voice before laughing.

Bilbo was grinning and looked over to Thorin who had already tuned out, focusing on whatever Balin was saying to him. Fili and Kili kept talking excitedly, making the dwarfs around them laugh and Bilbo couldn't help but keep smiling. For a moment, around these dwarfs, Bilbo felt like he was at home.

 

Naturally, the peace passed as they were ready to depart the next morning. Beorn had been more than kind with the necessities he gave them, and more than once did he remind them the length of time the food should stay and last. As they departed, Bilbo lingered within Beorn's garden for a short time biting his lip. He wanted to gift Beorn with a longer lasting garden but he wasn't sure how. Yavanna smiled and stood behind Bilbo, taking his hands and placing them palm to palm. She had him raise them to his lips and take a deep breath. He opened his palms and blew out air as though he were blowing something into the air. As he did, all the plants grew just that much more vibrant and Beorn bowed to him. “What can I do in return for your gift?” The skin-changer asked.

Bilbo simply shook his head and smiled. “It is my thank you for your kindness.” Bilbo stated simply before he was called to get moving already. He let out a small laugh and waved to Beorn as he rushed off.

It took them a whole day before they were close to Mirkwood. Camping was strained due to the knowledge that they were still hunted by orcs and no longer safe within Beorn's walls. Once they reached the borders of Mirkwood, Gandalf insisted they dismount and free the ponies to return to Beorn. Bilbo and Yavanna walked slowly toward Mirkwood. “This wood feels sick...” Bilbo said, though no one was listening. The dwarfs all preparing the ponies.

Gandalf walked toward Bilbo though as the hobbit took a few steps through the gate, looking at the statue that Yavanna whispered to him was of King Thranduil's wife. With one more step, it hit him. The sickness of the wood fell upon him full force and made his stomach churn. His head was spinning and he gripped the statue, turning over some of the growth off the path and retched up all he had eaten that day. This grabbed the attention of not only Gandalf but some of the dwarfs, including Thorin. “Bilbo?” Gandalf asked, helping Bilbo stand up straight once the hobbit was finished his retching.

“The wood is sick, very sick, are you sure there is no way around?”

“Not given our limited time.” Gandalf answered carefully, letting Bilbo situate himself. The hobbit simply nodded, but gave the wizard a sour look when he told the dwarfs to not remove his things from his horse.

“Wait, does this mean you're not coming with us?” Bilbo asked sourly, practically glaring at the wizard.

Gandalf turned and looked to Bilbo. “You know I would not leave unless it was of absolute importance.” The wizard said, making Bilbo nod quietly again.

Before long the wizard was gone and company was already moving into Mirkwood after a warning not to leave the path, bright blue flowers blooming from behind the statue of Thranduil's wife where Bilbo had gotten sick.

 

The days were dark enough that the company was hardly sure if it were day or night and only rested when it became completely impossible to see, even for Bilbo. It felt like days without hope as they went through, the dwarfs managing to get more rations due to Bilbo's inability to eat without getting ill from whatever he ingested. The sick wood was taking it's toll on all of them, and it was late when they found that they had lost the path! They wandered in circles, more than once asking Bilbo to find the path. “You have the guidance of Yavanna, do you not? Surely she can find the path!” they would insist, only making Bilbo remind them that Yavanna could not bare the illness of the wood and waited for them on the other side of Mirkwood.

Bilbo could feel her though, pulling him in one general direction they hoped was toward her. It was another day before they insist Bilbo climb up the trees to try and get a sense of direction. “You're the smallest of us, it will be easier for you!” Balin had insisted.

And there he was, blinded by the sudden light, Bilbo was at the top of a tree looking out over thousands of butterflies. For a moment he forgot his very goal. The feeling of wind let him finally breathe, the sun on his skin made him feel almost powerful and there, in the distance he saw the cause of their journey. The lonely mountain stood so close, yet so far. Bilbo took another deep breath before crawling back down the tree, where he found no dwarfs! Where had those foolish dwarfs go!? His foot caught on what felt like a thick, sticky spider web! He toppled out of the tree, hanging in the air like a fool, flailing in fear. What one earth would manage to make a spider web this large!? Pulling his little sword from it's sheath, he cut himself free, closing his eyes tightly as he crashed into the ground, breath knocking out of him. Scrambling to his feet, Bilbo looked around, catching sight of one of the spiders. He pulled the ring from his finger and slid it on quickly. “I was sure I saw another one over here.” The spider hissed to one of it's companions.

“It could still be here, look, I'll go check on our dinner.” The other huge spider answered, turning and crawling away.

Bilbo wasn't stupid, he knew the spiders had his companions, and if he just followed that one he could find them! Bilbo went to move when the spider set it's eyes on him, though he knew it couldn't see him. He was as quiet and light of foot as he possibly could, the spider not even moving it's eyes from where Bilbo previously stood as the hobbit moved toward it. He hacked his sword into the spider, almost managing to smile as it hissed in pain and surprise. Bilbo continued to stab the spider as it screeched “It stings!” until the spider fell limp and dead to the ground.

“Sting? That's a good name...” He said in thought before looking around and running after where the other spider had gone. It wasn't hard to find the dwarfs, or what Bilbo assumed were the dwarfs. He looked around as the spiders spoke quickly to each other before humming in thought. He began throwing rocks at them and singing out the worst insults he could think of to anger the spiders. One fell to the ground screeching from his rock and the others began rushing down the tree at him.

“Where is ittt?” One hissed, landing not far from Bilbo and looking around. Bilbo quickly threw the rock in his hands one of the odd directions away from them making some spiders flee after it.

Bilbo continued his insults as he climbed the tree. It seemed they had left one spider to watch their dinner of dwarf, making Bilbo take a deep breath. His large feet were uneasy on the tree branch where he stood but he nodded his head and ran toward the spider, stabbing it with Sting. The spider screeched, trying to turn and attack Bilbo, but the hobbit did not give him a chance. He kept stabbing until the spider fell from the tree. He could hear a dwarf mumble something under the webbing they were wrapped in, making Bilbo almost coo at them. “Be quiet, my friends. Worry not, I'm here to help you. It's Bilbo.” He whispered to them, making them do the opposite, squirming and talking all the louder. Bilbo sighed and touched the feet of the one closest to him. “I'm cutting you free, mind your heads.” He warned before cutting a small enough hole in their webbed cocoons for hands to reach out of before cutting them free one by one.

A great noise came over them all, not just the sound of spiders, but the spiders being slayed! Bilbo tried to get down the tree as quickly as possible, but once he did the elves already had the dwarfs rounded up. Bilbo looked at them all confused as to why they didn't see him until he remembered the ring on his finger. He figured it best and simply followed as the elves ushered the dwarfs forward, frowning at Bofur's calls of “where's Bilbo?” and Thorin's worried face.

 

The halls of Mirkwood's kingdom were... breathtaking. It was light and vibrant, yet still muffled from the darkness of the forest. Bilbo watched from a distance as the dwarfs were jailed and Thranduil and Thorin spoke. Something about Thranduil didn't seem right to Bilbo, as though the sickness of the forest had overcome him as well. After a fake offer of assistance, bitter words, and Thorin's return to his cell, Bilbo followed the king curiously. As Thranduil stepped into a lovely room, Bilbo hid behind a door and removed the ring, the darkness of it as well as the forest falling far too roughly upon him. “Why do you linger in the shadows, one who walks with Yavanna?” Thranduil asked, not looking to where Bilbo hid. “Do not pretend you did not think I could sense you here, you are like a bloom in the midst of a drought.”

Bilbo stepped from his hiding spot and looked upon the king. “The sickness has touched you, King of the Woodland Realm.” Bilbo warned carefully. “I believe I can help, but my assistance will come at a cost.”

At this Tranduil turned, looking down at Bilbo almost darkly. The elf circled him, but Bilbo did not waver. “Remove your jacket, halfling.” Thranduil insisted, watching as Bilbo obeyed. “Lift your sleeves.”

Bilbo rolled up his sleeves and looked up at the elf king through thick lashes, not wishing to crane his neck up to him. “I have been touched with her powers, I can help you and your wood.”

Thranduil looked as though he were considering when another voice filled the room. “What are your terms?” Came a younger voice as an elf with equally as lovely blonde hair as the king entered Bilbo's view.

“Legolas-”

“Ada, listen to him. The sickness has touched you, do not be too proud to realize it.” Legolas said, looking to his father proudly. “I want my father back, not this man the shadow of the wood has created from you. What are your terms, prophet?”

Bilbo blinked a few times, looking between Thranduil and Legolas, unsure who to speak to. “The dwarfs' safe passage to Lake Town.” He said, choosing to look at Legolas.

The younger elf nodded before looking to his father, who only frowned. “No.” The king said, walking past Bilbo.

Bilbo reached out and grabbed Thranduil's hand tightly, letting the energy in him surge out toward the king and travel up the elf's arm and toward his heart. Thranduil paused as the markings on Bilbo's arms seemed to almost glow as did his eyes. “Please, King Thranduil. There is much good left in you, let me heal the rest.”

A full minute passed before Bilbo let go of Thranduil who still did not move. The king took a few deep breaths before looking to the hobbit. “Legolas, go release the dwarfs. Give them food and bring them all to me, once they are with me arrange a boat for them. You and Tauriel are to go with them to Lake Town.” Legolas nodded and rushed away, though Thranduil did not watch him go.

 

“That was our only hope...” Balin said hopelessly once Thorin had recounted what was said between himself and Thranduil.

Thorin let himself smile slightly though and shook his head. “Not our only hope.”

Legolas had just come through the line of cells with the guards, unlocking the cells. “Come with us. You're to have food and all have counsel with the King.” Legolas said, taking the honor of unlocking Thorin's cell himself. The dwarf king glared up at the elf before following where the guards led them.

 

Once the company had their fill, Legolas lead them to a less... official and intimidating room where Thranduil sat at a long table. His crown was off and resting on the table as Bilbo stood on a chair behind the king, hands on the elf's temples, each with their eyes closed. The markings on the hobbit's arms were glowing and it would almost look as through his eyes were despite their closed state. Once the dwarfs were seated, Legolas walked up to them. “Ada, they are here.” He whispered.

Bilbo let go of the King's head and almost collapsed. Legolas caught the hobbit before he fell off the chair completely and picked him up, the hobbit too drained to complain as he normally would. “Can you stand, halfling?” Legolas asked Bilbo, who nodded after a moment. He motioned to an elf maiden who walked up to them quickly. “Tauriel, take him to the room readied for him. He must rest.” Legolas said, watching as Tauriel nodded and walked with Bilbo out of the room.

“What in Mahal's name is going on?” Thorin barked out bitterly, eyes following Bilbo as he left.

Thranduil opened his eyes and let out a sigh. “The prophet has bartered for your freedom. In exchange for his healing of wood and my own mind, you are to be given safe passage to Lake Town. My son, Legolas, and one of our best guards Tauriel will accompany you to Lake Town to ensure your welcomed arrival there. The prophet will meet you there upon the completion of his payment.” The king answered in a calm voice, no patronizing tone weighing on his words like the ones exchanged with Throin earlier.

The dwarfs grew quiet upon hearing the facts laid out so plainly. “How can we be sure that you will be keeping your word?” Dwalin asked, glaring at the elf king.

Thranduil looked to the burly dwarf, holding back his comments that would attack them all, which itself was an improvement. “Should anything happen to the prophet we are all sure that Yavanna herself would rip my kingdom apart.” He pointed out, watching as the dwarfs quieted again. “Your weapons will be returned to you once you arrive at Lake Town for they have already been moved to the boat you will be using down the river. It is a fair walk past the rapids, but I'm sure you will be capable of the hike.” Thranduil said as Tauriel returned to the room.

“He is resting, My King. He asked that before we work on the forest tomorrow that he see sunlight.” She said, standing next to Legolas.

Thranduil nodded and placed the crown back on his head. “Is the boat ready?” He asked, looking to her finally. Tauriel nodded silently and Thranduil looked to the company of dwarfs. “You may all follow Legolas and Tauriel, they will take you to the boat.” He said, standing. “I shall retire now as well.” He said, walking from the room quickly.

 

Bilbo woke to a view he did not recognize and a short lapse of memory as to where he was. It took only moments for the memories of the previous evening to return to him, but once they did he only let out a sigh. Once he was dressed and washed he was practically rushed out into the wood before he had anything in his stomach. He looked to Thranduil and sighed. “I'm only treating a symptom here, the cause will linger until it's found.” The elf king nodded and Bilbo took a deep breath, looking into the wood and walked off the bridge into the dirt. He placed his hands together like he had at Beorn's house, but this time held himself there, feet firmly planted apart and breathing deeply. His eyes were closed as the wind whipped around him, though the wind was blocked by the trees, making Thranduil and his guards look around startled before backing away from Bilbo slightly.

Bilbo could feel it all. The dirt beneath his feet, the mushrooms growing beside roots of the trees. He could feel the roots digging into the earth seeking out water. He heard the bark of the trees moan under their own weight, feel the wilting of the forest and let himself feel it. Sweat built across his forehead and grass began growing out from beneath his feet, his muscles straining with the energy bubbling within his veins. He opened his eyes, revealing the golden green glow they released, the lines on his arms and chest glowing as well but hidden beneath layers of clothes. His hands parted and let them rest palm facing up as his arms spread apart. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the energy focus to his chest. The green light shined from his chest and filtered throughout the trees and flew upward into the air, reaching out and seeking every last inch of flora.

 

“Father! You have to see this!” One of Bard's daughters called, looking out the window.

Bard stood from the table where Thorin and Dwalin sat and moved to the window. “What in Eru's name?” Bard gasp.

This made Thorin and the rest of the company move to a window before Thorin turned and rushed down to the door, slamming it open and looking out to Mirkwood, which had been overcome with a golden-green glow, the smell of spring and bloom riding on the wind down to Lake Town. “In the name of Mahal. Yavanna... Go watch over your child and keep him safe.” Thorin whispered in awe. “Do not let this destroy him.” He said as the distant sound of screeching filled the air.

 

The light seemed to retract all at once, the screeching sound that the spiders made when dying filling the wood before fading ominously. Bilbo's legs gave out under him as the last of it disappeared into his chest, and the feeling of familiar fingers in his hair helped him relax. “Foolish hobbit.” Yavanna's worried voice filled Bilbo's ears. “Why would you do such a thing without my assistance?” She asked, though she already knew the answer. Bilbo was too far gone, he would do anything for Thorin.

“Thranduil! Look! The forest!” One elf called as a deer was seen walking and gazing at the health of the wood around it.

Thranduil had knelt over Bilbo at the time and looked up, standing to take in what had become of his woodland realm. “Legolas... help him inside.” Thranduil said, voice still in awe as his son helped the hobbit stand.

Bilbo hissed and clutched at his chest which only made him sigh in pain. “What is wrong with your chest, halfling?” Legolas asked carefully, moving his hand toward the buttons of Bilbo's shirt before pausing. “May I?” He asked, watching as Bilbo nodded weakly.

Once Legolas had the shirt unbuttoned he let out a small gasp. The work of Yavanna's gift of powers was marred at the center of Bilbo's chest, the marking seemed slightly singed, a light shade of red that looked as though something burning hot had been pressed to his skin for only a few moments. Legolas quickly picked Bilbo up and rushed inside to take him to the healer.

Bilbo hissed as the healer pressed elderflower to his chest upon the burn and bound a wet cloth against it which smelled strongly of witch hazel. Bilbo smiled slightly at the use of the flowers rather than any elven healing. He saw Yavanna standing over him and pressing her hand over the spread on the burn. Bilbo let out a small choking noise that made the elves turn and look at him before he sighed. Yavanna lifted her hand and smiled at him. “I must go to Lake Town. Immediately.” He said, letting the elf healer who had just moved to his side bind his chest.

“You should not move so soon.” The healer insisted but only received Bilbo's sour look.

“Yavanna has touched me with your flora and I am well enough to travel.” He insisted with a scowl. “I must go to Lake Town.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually watched a good chunk of Avatar LOK just to watch spirit bending which is what I based this whole moment with Bilbo healing Mirkwood on. I thought this was a lot longer than it actually ended up being but blame me hitting a terrible headache half way through writing this chapter.
> 
> Also, side note: If anyone wants to help me with this story and others by being a devil's advocate and listen to my crazy ideas and saying yae or nae contact me on tumblr, I am now vowel Bilbo. biiiiiiiiilbooooooooo.tumblr.com 9 i's and 9 o's.


	11. It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be dragons.  
> There are direct quotes from the book here as well as the changes from the movie which really should be no surprise that's literally what this whole fic is at this point.

As they traveled the river, Bilbo bundled in a blanket Tauriel smuggled from her own room for the hobbit, Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the banter between the young elves. “Oh of course, father, I only just got back from Lake Town this morning I'll just ready the boat to go back.” Legolas grumbled, making Tauriel and Bilbo laugh.

“Thank you for taking your time to take me to Lake Town, Legolas Greenleaf.” Bilbo said, looking at the blonde elf with a smile. 

Legolas simply smiled in return and looked to Tauriel. “Do you recall the proper path to navigate through the stones and fog?” She asked him, only to receive a blank look from the elf.

Bilbo was rather content as they went, passing through the gates of Lake Town easily with the simple question as to where the dwarfs were being housed. Within moments, Bilbo was at the door of a rather tall, attractive man with three curious children looking at him. Bilbo got through the door before he collapsed. 

 

“What was he thinking? He always asked Yavanna to save him from the foolishness of dwarfs, Mahal save us from the carelessness of hobbits!” Bilbo heard one of the dwarfs grumble as he slowly woke. His chest felt as though Smaug himself was sitting upon it. “Bilbo! You're awake!” That's when Bilbo could source the voice, Bofur.

The dwarf came into Bilbo's view, making the hobbit blink a few times before sitting up slowly. “What happened?” The hobbit asked, looking down to find himself shirtless, the gauze gone from his chest, the burn around the roots of the tree like scars on his chest healed into nothing but a scar. 

“You fainted.” Bofur pointed out with a small puff from his pipe, which reminded Bilbo that he had lost the pipe Aragorn had gifted him in Rivendel. “You used too much energy in Mirkwood.”

Bilbo nodded and looked around. “May I have a shirt... please?” He asked, noting just how slim he had become just from the days in Mirkwood where he couldn't eat due to the sickness of the wood. A clean tunic of a shirt was handed to Bilbo, making his brows furrow at the new clothing.

“A gift from Lake Town. Thorin has the town excited for the impending reclaim of Erebor, our host is not so sure.” Bofur pointed out, sitting next to Bilbo as the hobbit pulled the shirt on.

Bilbo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Where is everyone?” He asked, frowning as he realized the braids were taken out from his hair which had grown longer yet again. 

Bofur sighed and shook his head. “They are getting prepped to depart to the mountain in the morning. Would you like some help with that?” Bofur asked, a smile forming on his lips as he watched Bilbo trying to calm his thick mass of hair. 

Bilbo groaned as he tried to calm the sea of curls. “If you could find me a proper brush and some ties, or the beads I had in before...” Bilbo said, watching as Bofur stood and moved to a table not far from them.

Bofur spent the next fifteen minutes watching Bilbo fight the curls into a pair of thick braids that fell over each of his shoulders. The dwarf chuckled and shook his head. “You don't look much like a hobbit anymore, Mad Baggins.” He teased, making Bilbo roll his eyes almost fondly.

“I fear I will not return to the shire once this quest is done, so I don't believe it would truly matter. You're right though...” Bilbo said, looking into the mirror that hung across from where Bilbo sat. “I don't look very hobbity anymore.” He said, voice quiet as though he had just lost something very important to him, and maybe he did. 

“So, you're awake.” A deep voice rumbled through the room, Bilbo looking up to see Thorin standing in the doorway, a dark look on his face. 

Bilbo's brows furrowed when he finally felt the change. A darkness lingered over Lake Down, not just Lake Town but he was sure over the mountain as well, and he had not seen Yavanna since his arrival there. Likely she was walking the barren mountain to see the desolation. “Yes. Yes I am awake.”

Throin let out a gruff grunt. “If you are well enough to join us for meal do so. Rest soon for we depart in the morning.”

Bilbo blinked a few times, startled. This was not how he expected Thorin to act when they had seen each other again. Once Thorin had left the room, Bilbo looked to Bofur. “What happened to Thorin?”

“He's been acting strangely since seeing the mountain. I know not what it is, but it worries me.” Bofur admitted, standing. “Would you like me to bring you some food?”

“No, no I think I will be fine until morning, thank you Bofur.” Bilbo said, watching as Bofur nodded a farewell before walking out of the room.

 

The morning had been a blur as dwarfs rushed left and right getting ready to head up the mountain. Bilbo had been carrying himself carefully, Yavanna having returned and helping him along when he needed it. “Happy Birthday, my child.” She said to him, running her fingers through his bangs as the rest of his hair had been pulled into the braids handing over his shoulders. “I think I may have something you need.” She teased, pressing a finger to the center of his chest where the pain was radiating from. The pain eased off into nothing, leaving Bilbo smiling in surprise. “Do not use all of your energy at once or it will rip you apart. Let it flow and grow through you. Do not force it.” She said, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he heard Bofur calling for him. 

And like that they were all in a three boats heading up the river toward Erebor. The air was cold, snapping at Bilbo's skin through the layers of tunic, thick blue jacket and red cloak. They spent one day once off the boats looking for the path to the door despite Bilbo's protests against doing so due to Gandalf's lack of arrival. Thorin had approached the ravens and asked their guidance in the little he remembered of their tongue only to be answered in a mixture of insult and riddle. Bilbo had sighed and let his eyes wander only to find the very path they were seeking. 

They had found the door, they had the key, and they camped throughout Durin's day, Thorin's nerves growing high as evening came. Upon the sun's set, the dwarfs were more than ready to leave when Bilbo snapped. “You fools all of you! You come this close and give up? Even you should know everything you ever write is both a riddle and blatant fact. Last light, the moon.” Bilbo cried bitterly. “I don't know what's overcome all of you but you need to stop it. There is a live dragon inside of that mountain, we traveled across almost all of middle earth to reach this spot and do this and you're all ready to give up. Did you bring me here for no reason?”

Naturally this ended in a sour reaction from the dwarfs but the door was open and they were camping quietly for the night before Bilbo was to go into the mountain. “I don't know what's overcome him, Balin.” Bilbo said, looking over to Thorin who stood at the ledge, looking out across the barren land of Erebor. 

Balin sighed and shook his head. “I do. The gold sickness has already touched him though he has seen none of it yet. I fear for us all.” Balin had said, leaving Bilbo's mind spinning and Yavanna tense as she knew as well. Suddenly Yavanna's avoidance of the king made sense. She had enjoyed being around him well enough so far, but so suddenly everything had changed, and Bilbo did not know what to make of t. 

 

Bilbo hardly slept that night. 

 

“It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your plans.” Bilbo murmured to himself at the door as the dwarfs circled around him. 

“If we're lucky, you will not have to deal with Smaug. He will still sleep. What you need is the arkenstone. Once you find it we will be able to raise armies and take Smaug out ourselves.”

“Okay, what does it look like?”

“Like nothing else down there. It's a large, glowing gem. You'll know it when you see it.”

Bilbo seriously doubted that and started to walk into the mountain, Yavanna following him closely. He turned suddenly about to ask “What if Smaug is awake?” but the dwarfs had scattered from the tunnel already, making Bilbo sigh. “I guess it's just us, Yavanna.”

 

Gold was everywhere, and it was almost terrifying just how much there was of it. The scent of stagnant air and old rot filled his nose and made him almost gag. He saw no dragon, so he carefully walked onto the piles of gold, seeking out this elusive arkenstone. That was, until he heard it. The shifting of gold from behind him. Bilbo turned and slowly the red scales came into view as gold fell from the large dragon. Bilbo rushed as subtly as he could out of immediate view. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo slid the ring from his pocket and onto his finger just in case. “Well, Theif.” The voice rumbled Bilbo's entire being to the point Bilbo almost cried in fear. This was just his luck. “I smell your bloom... I feel your air... I hear your breath... Come along, don't be shy.”

Bilbo almost let out a whimper had it not been for Yavanna gripping his shoulders. “There is a time and a place for fear, Bilbo Baggins, and this is not it. You will not freeze, you will not cry. Smaug is nothing compared to the great serpents. Reach into my memories and see Ancalagon the Black. Even he fell and his size would have crushed the Erebor beneath a single claw. Smaug is nothing that cannot be overcome even by you.”

This let Bilbo take a deep breath yet not move. His voice projected enough to have come from anywhere within the room. “O Smaug the Tremendous! I came not to thieve from you, meerly to look upon you and see if you were truly as great as the tales say.” He said smoothly, sliding the ring from his finger and sliding it into his pocket in a moment of courage. “I did not believe them.”

“Do you now?” The Dragon sounded somewhat flattered but Bilbo was sure he did not believe it. “Come from the shadows and look upon me, thief.”

Bilbo blinked hard and took a deep breath before stepping out from where he hid, head high and shoulders back as he looked upon Smaug. While Bilbo had looked upon Smaug, for a comfort he sought out Yavanna's memory of Ancalagon and found comfort in just how small Smaug seemed in that moment before the memory faded only to leave the large dragon in front of him. “Truly songs and tales fall utterly short of the reality, O Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities.” He said, the words almost sounding humorous to him.

“You have nice manners for a thief and a liar.” Smaug said, lifting a clawed talon and stepping closer to Bilbo, the motion causing the gold beneath Bilbo to shift and shake. “You seem familiar with my name, but I don't seem to remember smelling you before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?” 

“You may indeed. I am from under the hill, and under hills and over hills my paths have lead me.” 

“So I can well believe.”

“I am the clue-finder, valar speaker, the web cutter. The stinging fly I was chosen for the lucky number.” Bilbo said, not wincing as Yavanna yelled at him for pretty much just telling Smaug there were thirteen others. 

“Lovely titles, but lucky numbers don't always come off.” Smaug sneered down at Bilbo.

“I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. I am ringwinner and luckwearer, and I am elf-friend.”

“That's better!” Said Smaug. “But don't let your imagination run away with you!”

Yavanna wrapped her arms around Bilbo, uncomfortable with how Smaug looked at him. “He knows. Ready your ring Bilbo and be prepared to run.” She whispered to him.

“Very well, elf-friend, whether you have gained the name from Mirkwood or beyond I have a piece of advice for your good: don't have more to do with dwarves than you can help! I know the smell of dwarf and you reek of it beyond your sent of flora, prophet.” Smaug growled, taking another crawling step toward him. At this Bilbo's composure scattered with the wind and he slid the ring from his pocket and onto his finger, running down the mound of gold in fear. At the surprise disappearance of the hobbit, Smaug roared and surged down the mount of gold, passing the huddled up invisible Bilbo. “Have you gifted them my gold already, prophet? Did they return any wealth to you? Nae, they shant!” Smaug roared, seeking out the invisible hobbit with a frantic eye. 

“You don't know everything O Smaug the mighty.” Bilbo called out from where he huddled, just seeing the shine from under a small pile of gold of what must be the arkenstone! “Not gold alone has brought us here!”

“So you admit the 'us'.” Smaug practically hissed, back turned to Bilbo as the hobbit grabbed up the arkenstone and slid it into his larger pocket with barely a sound. “Why not say “us fourteen” and be done with it, Mr. Lucky number.” Smaug sneered. “You have come for the arkenstone. I'm half tempted to let you have it, give it to the son of Thrain and watch him go mad!”

Bilbo stood at this and scowled. He knew Thorin was falling under the gold sickness, but he had more confidence in him than that. “I feel that darkness lingering over you, prophet. That which you carry, a remnant of evil more powerful than you dare imagine.”

With that a great flash of vision overcame Bilbo of a great eye of flame. It made him sick and practically stumble before ripping the ring off. Smaug caught sight of the hobbit and grinned, a horrible sight to behold. “Hello, prophet.” Smaug said, light shining through the red scales of his chest which was he only hint for Bilbo to run as quickly as he could away from the fire drake and behind tall stone pillars before flame erupted from the dragon's throat.

 

“What on Arda was that?” Dori asked gasping as the mountain shook. “Was it an earthquake?” 

Balin looked into the cave worriedly. “No... that my friend... was a dragon, and Bilbo is in there alone. It was not his job to slay the beast, Thorin we must go after him!”

“He is not alone, we all know Yavanna is there with him.” Thorin barked, eyes shifting over to Balin darkly. “I will not risk our quest for the sake of the prophet.”

“We know Yavanna cannot intervene! He is not just any prophet! He is Bilbo, who's hair you braided in Beorn's home!” Bofur spoke up at this point making Thorin's glare move to him. “Don't be a blind fool, Thorin.”

They could feel a strong, burning hot wind gust out of the cave and hit them, which made even Thorin move. After a moment of silence they unanimously ran into the mountain. 

 

Bilbo wasn't quite sure how he managed to hide and move from the dragon fast enough to... not die, but he found himself near the door to the cave where he weighed his options to run out the mountain and risk his friends or let himself fall under the hand of the dragon inside the mountain. But he had seen it... the bare spot in Smaug's chest that could bring down the dragon. It was there... but Bilbo knew he could not slay the dragon that would be the most impossible thing. Bilbo turned just in time to run into Thorin... literally. “Did you find it?” Thorin asked through the questions over Bilbo's well being. 

“No...” Bilbo said, looking up at Thorin and knowing he could not tell Thorin the truth. He couldn't watch the dwarf who had somehow gained Bilbo's heart go mad. “I did not.” He said before trying to move, Ocrist suddenly to his chest. “Thorin?! Smaug's coming!”

Throin blinked silently, looking Bilbo over as though he were a piece of meat before moving. “I have an idea. Follow me.” He said before running away from the door and toward the depths of the mountain. 

Bilbo ran and ran, trying to navigate the halls of Erebor on shaking feet. For whatever reason, Thorin had insisted they split up, and as Bilbo watched the dragon crawl toward Fili and Kili he could not control his voice. “Smaug the smallest of dragons! Your greed is larger than your body though one would assume it to compensate for it!” Bilbo yelled out. That grabbed the dragon's attention more than anything the dwarfs yelled to him. “Even Scatha the wingless, fireless drake was larger and more fear inducing than you!” Bilbo yelled, noting the look Thorin gave him.

Smaug cursed Bilbo in tongues that the hobbit could not understand and made Yavanna wince before he flew toward them. Bilbo looked to Thorn and ran as fast as his furry feet could carry him, which he was learning grew faster and faster each time he tried. “Welp!” The dragon cursed Bilbo as they managed to reach the furnace, hiding behind the pillars. “Scatha is nothing compared to my flames!” Smaug stated before releasing said flames out in a surge of heat, hardly missing many of the dwarfs. The furnace lit up mightily and began it's toil as the dwarfs moved again. 

Bilbo was breathless, Thorin reaching out to him and instructing him to go to a lever as quickly as possible. Bilbo did as he was told, hardly reaching the lever by the time Smaug had broken enough pillars to fit through to reach the dwarfs. Smaug seemed to be going after Thorin as Bilbo tried the lever with all his might. It finally shifted as Smaug almost reached Thorin. “Smaug the smallest of serpents!” Bilbo yelled just in time to distract the dragon. “Your ancestor Ancalagon is shamed by you. This mountain would have been crushed under a single talon and yet you fail to keep this yours.” Bilbo shamed the dragon, making Smaug descend upon him. 

“Too many years of resting under piles of gold made him fat and lazy, Bilbo. Not only is he a disappointment of his race but he is lazy.” Thorin yelled, just saving Bilbo as the dragon rushed after the dwarf king.

Bilbo managed to get himself down from where he stood and rushed with the dwarfs down a hall, praying to Yavanna and Aule to keep Thorin safe. Somewhere in following the dwarfs, Bilbo managed to get lost! Running from hall to hall he found himself once again face to face with Smaug. “Prophet.” Smaug growled down at him, making Bilbo's eyes widen. “It will be a pleasure eating you first...”

“Smaug the shame to all dragons!” Came Thorin's voice, making Smaug turn and growl.

“No... No I will eat you last, welp. I will let you watch the dwarfs die first, or more, the elves of Mirkwood, I will start with with the dwarfs, move to the men of Lake Town, then burn down your precious wood before eating you.” Smaug threatened, turning his head to Thorin. 

Bilbo was in too much shock to process what happened, fear dripping from him like a liquid. The next thing he knew, melted gold fell from the makings of a statue and covered the dragon completely. Bilbo fumbled back and fell on his backside as Smaug flew out of the gold and burst out the gates. He managed to run after Smaug to watch him fly right toward Lake Town. “Oh Yavanna... what have I done?”

 


	12. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the fic I had thought out at the very beginning of this whole thing. It's short but important to me.

Bilbo was about to demand the dwarfs go down to Lake Town to help when Yavanna told him the news. Smaug was dead, laying upon Lake Town and the men of Lake Town and elves of Mirkwood were heading toward the mountain believing them dead and seeking compensation. When Bilbo shared this information with Thorin, the dwarf grew dark. “They will have none of my gold.” The dwarf growled. “I am king, that will be ensured once we find the arkenstone! Double the searching through the gold immediately!” Thorin demanded, Bilbo breaking inside. Bilbo wanted to tell Thorin the truth, but he had begun fearing the dwarf as the days passed and the people of Lake Town grew nearer. 

 

Yavanna hated it. Hated how Bilbo looked to Thorin and Thorin looked only to the gold. It made her sick and wish to weep. As Bilbo rested, Yavanna ran her fingers through his loose hair, the curls thick and wild. “Bilbo, in the morn you will tell Thorin. I will be there to help, and I will bring assistance.” She said, the words singing into Bilbo's subconscious and taking root in his mind.

Yavanna stood and took a deep breath, stepping out of the mountain and reaching to the sky and stepping from Arda itself. She found her husband where she had expected, working and crafting within the Mansions of Aule. As she saw his strong back the tears came flooding from her eyes as strongly as they flowed down Nienna's cheeks. 

"Aule!" Yavanna’s voice called out to her husband, who knew all too well that his consort was on Arda with her prophet. He immediately stopped what he was doing to look upon his wife.

Aule had not seen Yavanna in tears since the destruction of the two lamps. “Yavanna! What troubles you, love? What causes my consort to weep?” Aule almost demanded.

"It is your child, the Heir of the line of Durin. He and my prophet have fallen in love but a sickness of gold has fallen upon his mind, Aule my love. I fear harm may come to them both if it is not quelled, I fear he will kill my prophet." Yavanna wept, gripping the strong arms of her husband.

"What would you have me do, Yavanna? My children have their flaws as all do, do you ask I intervene for the life of your prophet?"

"I ask you intervene for the sake that upon looking at them I know you will see us in them just as I do. I cannot bare the thought of one who reminds me so much of you whom I adore taking the life of one whom he loves." Yavanna said, watching the clear change in her husband. "I know nothing would destroy the dwarf as much as knowing he took the life of his lover just as you would if I became nothing by your hand."

Aule looked down at his wife and took a deep breath. “Very well, my love. I do fear though, have they yet joined?”

Yavanna shook her head, and steadied her breathing. “You know your children are very chaste until they are wed.” This caused Aule to sigh.

“This means I will have to touch him and give him the sight.” Aule said, taking his wife's hands and looking down at them. The stark contrast of her slender fingers against his large, rough hands somehow soothing the valar. “Shall we go now?”

Yavanna smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to her husband's jaw. “You are the moon of my life.” She whispered to him, a smile gracing her lips.

“You do know that by touching him, this will make another reborn Durin. We can't keep doing this.” Aule pointed out, making Yavanna smile and shake her head.

“I find I like our creations far too much to stand at a distance and simply observe.”

“You always were the restless one.”

Yavanna laughed and kissed her husband contently, hope blooming inside of her like a garden.

  
  


Bilbo and Thorin stood alone in an empty room as Bilbo tried to explain that he had taken the arkenstone and hidden it, so that Thorin will not be able to find it unless Bilbo told him. Thorin flew into a range and began descending upon Bilbo when they were both caught. Yavanna wrapped her arms around Bilbo, pulling him back while Aule appeared behind Thorin, gripping the dwarf strongly with a hand to his chest over the dwarf's heart and clasp over his forehead. Bilbo was breathless at the sight of Aule.

Thorin's own vision blurred as he saw a woman standing tall behind Bilbo, the same as he saw when her gifts were given to Bilbo, but this time Thorin saw her fully, not just in flashes. Her dark skin smooth, curls falling over her shoulders and some mingling with Bilbo's. Her eyes did not look to him, but above him to whatever figure gripped him. The person behind him released Thorin, the dwarf turning quickly to look at the large man behind him. Thorin was floored by the knowledge that flooded into him with the sight.

Aule stood tall, dark hair falling around his chin in thick waves, beard a light stubble across said chin. His eyes were like steel as the valar looked down at the dwarf.  Aule's red cloak fell over broad, tanned shoulders, his torso tanned from the kilns he worked on, arms large and strong and Bilbo knew immediately why the Line of Durin was so unattractive in the eyes of dwarfs. The line of Durin resembled Aule himself. “You have caused my consort to weep, and her prophet to fear the one he loves. My kind have been so easily turned in darkness since the beginning of your creations I will no longer allow this to continue for the risk of another falling into madness and hurting the ones around him is too much to weigh on my mind.” Aule said, gripping Thorin's pectoral and digging his thumb into the very center of the dwarf's chest, his left hand gripping the dwarf's head, his thumb pressed firmly against Thorin's forehead. A golden-red light flowed out of Thorin's eyes and mouth, Bilbo gripping Yavanna's arms tightly. 

“What's happening? Yavanna,tell me.” Bilbo plead, looking from Thorin and Mahal to Yavanna behind him as she did not yet let go of him.

Yavanna simply held Bilbo closer. “He's taking the gold sickness from Thorin and building the dwarf stronger. He will be the same Thorin you knew, just wiser and stronger. Stronger of mind and body both.” 

Bilbo watched for the minutes it took before Aule released Thorin, the dwarf falling to his knees. Bilbo tore himself from Yavanna's arms and ran to Thorin's side, helping him sit and rest. “I understand now why you dislike Yavanna speaking through you if it's anything like that.” Thorin said, resting against Bilbo. 

Bilbo let out a choked laugh and looked up to Yavanna and Aule who stood next to each other now. “What does this mean for him?”

Aule took a deep breath. “Yavanna was right, I too see us in the pair of you.” Aule stated, Making Bilbo unsure of what to do in response of that statement. “There shall now be another Durin who will be reborn through the remaining time of Arda. Upon Arda's inevitable end he shall not wait in the Halls of Mandos to rebuild Arda, like you he will live in Valinor within the Pastures of Yavanna, separate from Yavanna and I in the Mansion of Aule.” He explained. 

Bilbo blinked a few times and returned his gaze down to Thorin who was processing the information silently. “Will you be returning to Valinor, Aule?” Bilbo asked, taking a moment before looking to the Valar again.

Aule nodded and wrapped his arm around Yavanna's waist. “I shall return and await Yavanna's return when I shall see you again as well. May that be a distance in time from now.” 

Bilbo nodded and smiled softly. “Your struggle has not yet finished, my child. Take your king to rest properly and discuss what is to come.” Yavanna said to Bilbo, not used to Thorin being able to see her. 

Bilbo simply nodded and stood, helping Thorin stand as well and walking from the room to where their camp was made. Yavanna and Aule could hear the concern of the other dwarfs and the soft words of Thorin assuring them he was fine. Yavanna turned to her husband and smiled to him, resting her hands on his chest. “I miss you every moment.” She said, smiling as he cupped her cheek.

“You still have many years on Arda with your prophet and his king. There is much for you to do here still, years from now.” Aule reminded with a small smile.

Yavanna frowned and pressed her cheek into his hand. “Now I recall why I never visit you during my time on Arda, it simply makes me wish to return home.”

“Perhaps you can in a few years once you are sure your prophet can do well without you.” Aule said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Until then, know my heart is here with you.” He said, pulling Yvanna into a proper kiss before fading from her arms completely as he returned to Valinor. As he was gone a wave of bitter knowledge fell upon her. She needed to speak with Bilbo and Thorin immediately. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I came up with this chapter a long while back as I said in the summary, but I also made a secret gif set of it as well. Go forth and look upon my gif set!  
> http://biiiiiiiiilbooooooooo.tumblr.com/private/84458816612/tumblr_n4x113kXgs1rky56y


	13. Storm clouds build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this has taken so long but I would like to thank my new devil's advocate for it coming along faster than it would have had I not had her to bounce ideas off of.

Thorin was resting still as Yavanna and Bilbo spoke. “The men of Lake Town and elves of Mirkwood are but a days ride from here and shall be with us in the morrow, but I fear I have dark news.” Yavanna said, standing tall outside of the camp with Bilbo who had practically assumed Throin's status as leader of the company as the dwarf rested. 

“Do tell and please stop warning that the news is dark and simply share it.” Bilbo said, nerves high. What else could possibly be added to this comedy of errors that had already rest itself upon the company. 

Yavanna offered Bilbo a comforting hand on his shoulder but did not smile. “Azog who had been trailing us this whole way has heard the news of Smaug's death. He has sought out Bolg and his orc armies from the north all to descend upon Erebor by Heavensday.”

Bilbo blinked a few times, worry etching onto his brow. “Heavensday? That's not five moons from now.” He said worriedly. “I must tell the company. We must prepare for company in the mountain already and logically spread the wealth of Erebor...”

Yavanna offered Bilbo a smile now, brushing the hobbit's bangs from his forehead. “You are strong, Bilbo Baggins of the shire. I feel much of myself in you as well as the traces of my husband. You're different, and that's the best thing you can be.” She said, cupping the hobbit's cheek in a motherly way. “I have confidence in you, my child.”

Bilbo let himself relax and breathe deeply. “Why do you always play with my hair?” He asked, rather than the pressing questions that fought inside his mind.

Yavanna simply laughed and tugged on his bangs. “Because it is the easiest part of you to reach, short one.” She teased, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. “Go to your king and companions. Share the news and play the leader.” 

Bilbo did just that. He walked to where Thorin rested, the company sitting around him whispering. Bilbo looked over them all and took a deep breath, turning his gaze to Thorin who's eyes were closed. “We will have company by tomorrow, the men of Lake Town and elves of Mirkwood are a day from here. Without a doubt they are here for a wealth compensation for the destruction of Lake Town under Smaug's corpse. That is the least of our worries. Let us lock the gold room and move toward the gates, Dori and Bofur, go into the gold room and sort out enough to calm the men of Lake Town and elves of Mirkwood. About one medium chest full each and then bring them out here before locking it.”

“But Thoirn said-”

“I know what he said!” Bilbo snapped, making the King's eyes snap open. “But you're going to do as I say, Thorin would be agreeing with me. Gloin, Nori, Dwalin, go find weapons we will be needing them. Azog has passed news of Smaug's demise to Bolg in the north and armies of orcs will be upon us within five days. We cannot afford to make more enemies than we already have.” Bilbo explained, hearing Thorin sit up behind him. 

Bilbo turned quickly and knelt down to Thorin's side, Thorin placing a hand gently on the hobbit's. “Peace, kazlînuh.” Thorin whispered to him. “I am well enough to move the mountain if I saw fit.” He comforted Bilbo before standing with Bilbo gripping his arm. “Do as Bilbo has said. More of the gold will be spent in the coming years to rebuilt the mountain as well as Dale, this is merely a down payment. Balin, my friend, seek out rooms near the gates with the smallest amount of destruction. You remember the mountain better than I do.”

The room was completely silent other than the sound of their breathing before Bilbo scowled. “Well, go!” He said, watching dwarfs rush hither and thither. 

“Is this how it's going to be? You giving the orders and me simply here to back you up?” Thorin asked with a small smile, looking down at the hobbit. “Erebor not being run by it's king but truly by Bilbo Baggins.” The dwarf teased.

“Absolutely, all you have to do is stand there and look pretty.” Bilbo teased in return, eyes roaming Thorin's face for any sign of the madness that was so clear in it not one day ago.

“Does this mean... if we survive this battle, you will stay with us in the mountain?” Thorin asked, hope gleaming in his face.

Bilbo smiled and gripped the dwarf's arm. “I told you that you were stuck with me, Thorin Oakenshield. You may have to break a side of the mountain so I may have a garden and will not feel so unable to breathe within the mountain, but I will stay.” 

Thorin grinned and took Bilbo's hand. “There is such a place in the royal apartments of the mountain.” Thorin hinted, making Bilbo blush slightly though it was unseen in the dim light of the mountain. “Once this is all over and we are rebuilding I wish to court you properly. I'm too far gone now to be saved, and have discovered you are my One. If you do not feel the same tell me now, do not stall my knowledge.”

Bilbo blinked rapidly, shock setting in. Thorin had just, very plainly, stated that he was- more or less- in love with Bilbo. The hobbit took a deep breath and found he could not look away from the eyes that bore into him so intently. “Hobbits, like dwarfs love but once, they are our Mate just as dwarfs have their One... for many years I had feared I would never find mine as all the previous prophets had failed... and then you appeared on my doorstep, ominous and downright rude and I wanted to curse it all...” Bilbo said slowly before smiling. “If you don't court me properly once the battle is done I will be forced to rip the hair right from my feet.” 

The smile that formed on Thorin's face was breathtaking, and just as the dwarf was about to kiss his prophet, Balin's voice was heard in the distance. “We have found a room with the only destruction being inches of dust.” His voice rang out, making Thorin stop and Bilbo laugh loudly. Bilbo laughed so hard he had to physically sit down before he fell, the dwarfs staring at him for a moment. 

“Fili! Kili! Take the things to the room Balin has found!” He called out, the pair as well as the rest of the dwarfs who had drifted around the corner to give Thorin and Bilbo time alone began meandering around the corner. “Bifur, Oin, stay here to direct everyone to where we have moved to upon their return.” Thorin demanded loudly.

 

Inches of dust there were, and Bilbo couldn't stand it. Taking Ori with him, Bilbo went to seek out what he could to clean the room or else he would have gone mad. Ori had found the bucket and Bilbo tore up what were likely curtains into cloths. They made their way to the mouth of the River Running as it still coursed through the mountain and poured out not far from the gate. Filling the bucket and heading back to the mountain they could hear them. The men from Lake Town in the distance in their movements toward the mountain. While still a day off, Bilbo could hear them, his well trained hobbit ears catching the sound of moving feet and casual conversation still to distant to fully understand. Ori looked to Bilbo curiously but the hobbit simply shook his head and continued back into the mountain. 

Bilbo had forced Fili and Kili to join himself and Ori in cleaning the inches of dust and dirt from the room, which forced the other dwarfs to linger outside of the room, often glancing in the see Bilbo working quickly and thoroughly while Fili, Kili, and Ori grew distracted easily. 

It took a short amount of time for Bilbo to just kick out the young dwarfs due to them just being in the way. “I've never seen anyone clean like that.” Fili said startled slightly as the hobbit kicked them out.

Kili nodded startled. “Oh! Come with me I need to ask the ravens to send a message for me.” He said, grabbing his brother's arm and running toward the gate, unnoticed by the other dwarfs discussing plans. 

Bilbo had finished properly cleaning, but it didn't mean he stopped working. He was fidgeting and scrubbing at a place that was about as clean as it was going to get with the supplies that Bilbo had on hand. Yavanna had to take his wrist and lead him out of the mountain for some air as the nerves and stress of what had already happened and what was to come began building up inside of the hobbit. “Yavanna? Where are you taking me?” He asked her once they were out of the mountain, the fresh air already helping to calm his nerves. 

“Walk into Dale with me. I have something productive for you to do.” She said, looking at the remnants of Dale in the distance. “We're going to heal the earth of Dale. It will likely mostly untouched by the upcoming battle, but the mountain will simply receive more destruction. There are areas we can grow some healing herbs in preparation for the battle.” She explained, running a hand down his back in a comforting way. “I know this all weighs heavily on your mind, and it will for a very long time, but you will be well.” She promised him, a soft kiss being pressed to his head. “Come, let me teach you to weave baskets as you grow the vines.” She said excitedly.

Bilbo laughed and went along with Yavanna as she taught him this and that to do with his powers. They wove baskets, grew specific plants and various flowers, and Yavanna helped Bilbo grow a great tree at the edge of Dale leading up toward the mountain. They had spent the remainder of the day in Dale, and as the sun began sliding down across the trees of Mirkwood Bilbo and Yavanna looked to the mountain, taking in the distance they needed to cross. There was so much energy in Bilbo as he ran across the distance between Dale and Erebor, grass grew beneath his feet in a path as he went. By the time he got to the gates, the sun was far below the trees and night had fallen. Bilbo entered the mountain and found the company quite easily.

Thorin looked like a right bundle of nerves when Bilbo laid eyes on the king, but the worried lines melted from his face as he saw the hobbit. “Where have you been, Prophet?” Thorin asked, voice sounding a mixture of relieved and angry.

Bilbo sighed and placed the weaved basket of herbs on the ground, looking back up to the dwarf and having to brush back a curl that freed itself from his braids. “Being productive.” He said, looking to Thorin with a small smile. “I need to wrap these in string and hang them to dry, I take it everything is in order to what I said earlier?” Bilbo asked, watching as Oin looked through the herbs.

Thorin nodded and smiled slightly. “Everything is ready. Get your herbs wrapped and hung then rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“No longer than today was I'm sure.” Bilbo replied with a heavy breath. 

  
  


When he woke the next morning, Bilbo felt heavy. The stone beneath him made his muscles stiff but the weight was none other than Thorin's blue and furred cloak that Bilbo was sure the dwarf had lost between Mirkwood and Lake Town. He was smiling when he got up properly, finding the dwarfs already awake and mulling around, mostly sharpening the weapons Dwalin and Gloin had collected. Bilbo stepped out the gate and looked at the day that had started around him. It was lovely and he could see the men of Lake Town in the distance, only a few hours away. Hearing the sounds of someone walking to his left, Bilbo turned to see Thorin and Fili walking toward him. “Fili and Kili sent out ravens yesterday to Dain in the Iron Hills. Dain's gathering an army to be here as soon as possible. It's likely they will arrive when the fighting has already begun.” Thorin said to Bilbo, who nodded.

Bilbo's eyes returned to the mass of people in the distance. No wonder it had taken them so long to get to Erebor, the combined mass of men and elves was quite a thing to look upon. “Let us hope they will.” Was all Bilbo said before wrapping his arms around himself and turning inside. The knowledge of what was to come weighed heavily on him. 

 

Bilbo had gone to meditate, but found no solace in the mountain. He followed their path out the secret door which remained open and sat in the grass upon the mountainside and closed his eyes. He focused on the warm energy within him and let it flow through his veins. He tried to view the memories Yavanna had left in his mind of her own to calm him, but all they did was make him feel like his blood was on fire with energy. They were memories that spanned back through the shire from the view of previous prophets, and the things they had done before the shire itself as well. His eyes snapped open and he had to shake his head, running his hand through his loose hair, having not braided it yet. “Is it true?” Bilbo asked, feeling Yavanna behind him. “Were the previous prophets, are we all one person made to repeat life?”

Yavanna simply walked up to her child and sat next to him, looking out over the land, able to see the men and elves just reaching the gate. “Give me your hair beads, Bilbo.” She requested, smiling as he pulled them from his pocket and handed them to her. “Aule and I have many things in common. We grow attached far too easily to some of our children. Aule had a Durin reborn three times, but he soon grew weary of watching and let the Durin's soul rest in the Halls of Mandos. You have been reborn many, many times. Even between my prophets you have been reborn, simply not marked or watched.” She explained as she braided his hair. “You are my first prophet in many, many of your previous lives who I have gifted with power. It comes with the side affects of your memories from past lives as well as the ability to reach into mine.” She said, clasping the bead onto his braid and standing to move to his other side.

“Will you also grow weary of watching?” He asked, not daring to look at Yavanna. He had feared one day she would turn her back on Arda, for he had seen her irritation at the beings on it more than once.

Yavanna simply hummed as she forced his hair into braids. “I'm sure I will, but once I do I will cease having you reborn, and I am sure Aule will cease in the rebirths of Thorin as well if I do so.” She said, frowning at a stubborn curl upon the hobbit's head. “You will have quite a bit to say to those men and elves when they finally come into Erebor proper. Have faith and firmness. There are many paths this may lead down, but I have confidence in you, my dear prophet. You have proven yourself more in this life than any of your previous. None of them had what you are to face here, and I know it will end in your favor.” She comforted his wild mind with a soft kiss to the top of his hair. “Now go.”

  
  


And so Bilbo did just that. He moved back into the mountain, practically running into Ori and Bofur as they had run to go find him. “Master Bilbo!” Ori said in a gasp. “Thorin had announced the news of the upcoming battle and now everyone is arguing and trying to leave!”

Bilbo tsked and followed Bofur and Ori quickly to the gates. Everyone was talking loudly and hands were flailing in expression, Bilbo tried to speak up but it was simply spoken over. He sighed and ran down the hall and into a room, finding an old, overturned table. “Ori! Bofur!” He yelled out the door, the two dwarfs running to him. “Can you two carry this out to gate where everyone is?” He asked, watching as they nodded with puzzled looks. “Just trust me.” He said, smiling and gripping their arms in support before helping them flip it and get it down the hallway.

“Listen to me!” Bilbo yelled out, grabbing a few people's attention, trying to climb onto the table. Bofur grabbed him around the waist and helped him onto the tall table where the hobbit stood a tad taller than Thranduil. “Listen!” He yelled, voice cracking slightly. Now that hushed the space to an almost eery silence. “I know many of you wish to leave and return to your homes upon the news that a battle is coming. I know that the idea of an orc army from the north as well as one coming from the south-west is enough to drive even the bravest of people to fleeing but know this! If Erebor falls again it will not be to another dragon who will spend it's days in the mountain and leaving well enough alone. No, no these are orcs who were created out of darkness with the soul purpose to destroy everything they can. They will create a strong hold here and march onto your borders and destroy your lands. They will come and destroy your people down to the last child! Innocent people will die as a result to a loss here in Erebor. Fight for your homes, your loved ones and your children. You have a place that deserved to be defended. This land, here, is where a stand must be made, else all other things fall.” As Bilbo spoke, the room remained quiet. 

Whe Bilbo finished, the room fell into whispers as Thorin moved toward the table Bilbo was now carefully trying to get off of. Bofur reached in to help, but Thorin reached him first, scooping Bilbo up and placing him on the floor. “How well do you think that worked?” Thorin asked, looking to Bilbo who simply sighed. 

“I do not know, but I know that I must go busy myself or I fear I'll go mad.” Bilbo answered back, patting Thorin's hand and smiling before he weaved his way through the mass of people and out the gate.

 


	14. Storm Clouds Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I wanted it to be but I forced this chapter out through the distraction of everything x-men.

The days were passing quickly as the darkness descended toward the mountain. It was like watching black clouds build across the land but they were in fact something much more threatening. Bilbo had gone to Gloin, asking the ginger dwarf for help with learning how to fight enough to keep himself alive in the upcoming battle. The pair going off to Dale for hours each day to teach Bilbo as much as he could learn in the small time they were given. A raven returned with a letter for Kili the day before the battle. They could see the armies of orcs off in the distance when the Raven nearly crashed into the gate in it's haste. Kili had rushed off with the letter, hiding away to read it's contents in as much solitude as he could gain with the amount of people who were occupying the land around the gates of Erebor. Once he found a quiet enough spot, the young dwarf almost tore the paper opening the letter.

_ Kili,  _

_Upon hearing your news I have convinced my Adar to let Elohir and I gather as many of our fighters as we can spare. We are departing the day we received your letter but fear we will not arrive before the battle begins. Alert your Uncle that we will be moving in haste to your aid and please, Kili, be strong and safe for I must see you alive and well once this storm has passed us. If you can keep the promise to send me a raven once you had arrived, you can keep a promise to live to the end of this battle so I may see you again._

_-Elladan_

Kili chewed his lip almost raw reading the short letter, emotions swelling into him that he almost feared. A simple, silly attraction to this elf in Rivendel had grown so large that Kili almost feared he had found his One. Pushing that fear aside and rubbing the worry from his eyes, Kili turned on his heel to find his Uncle.

Thorin, Bard, Thranduil and Bilbo who seemed to now be the only one keeping the peace between the three were talking over a map on a table when Kili rushed to their side. “Uncle!” He said quickly, panting slightly. “I bring word from Elladan of Rivendel. Elrond has approved some of their warriors to come to our aid but they will likely not arrive until the fighting starts.” He said, making eyes shift to him.

Bilbo grinned and nodded. “You bring good news, Kili. The more aid we get the better.” The hobbit said with a smile and nod to the young dwarf who managed a smile himself before stepping closer to the table to look upon what was being planned.

“Dain is likely to arrive tonight if not dawn tomorrow, Azog and his armies are closer than Bolg's, it is unlikely that Azog will wait for Bolg and will begin his attack once they have gained their formations.” Thorin said, looking down at the map that rest on the table. “With Dain coming from the north it would be wise to keep his position here on the mountainside to attack Bolg's incoming army.”

“My warriors can be situated here to take the front of Azog's attacks.” Thranduil said, pointing on the map. “Bard and his men can be with you closer to the gates to defend the mountain. Elrond's soldiers can flank Azog's armies upon their arrival. Our biggest concern is Bolg's army.”

Conversation went on like such for an hour before Thranduil found Legolas and went to move his guards in place. Bard went to his men not long after, leaving Thorin and Bilbo alone as Kili had left to find Fili under his Uncle's orders half an hour previous. “Once the battle begins, I want you to remain inside the the mountain.” Thorin said, not looking to Bilbo, but the hobbit knew very well he was the target to the comment.

“No. I will not hide in the mountain.” Bilbo said plainly in answer.

Thorin turned at him with a great scowl. “Bilbo. Listen to me-”

“I will not hide in the mountain while you and my friends fight and risk your lives. I simply will not.” He repeated.

“Bilbo.” Thorin turned and put his hands on the hobbit's arms, looking down at him with a look that mixed with worry and anger. “I do not want to risk losing you.”

“You are a fool, Thorin Oakenshield. I fear losing you greatly, but I would go mad being locked within the mountain as the battle wages on out here. I will fight by your side no matter what you say, so take a breath and realize you are not going to have me stay in the mountain and worry the whole time if you will live.” Bilbo replied firmly, glaring at his mate.

Thorin let out a groan, almost feeling that he was fighting a loosing battle with Bilbo, which was only made more clear as Bilbo pushed past Thorin and grabbed Sting from where it rested and walked out of the gates. Thorin went after him just to run into Gandalf as he went. “And where the hell have you been!?” Thorin yelled up at the wizard.

 

By the time Bilbo finally calmed himself enough after talking with Gandalf to actually return to the mountain and find him mate, the sun had fallen. He had found Thorin pacing back and forth outside of the mountain as Kili, Legolas, and Tauriel spoke calmly some feet away from him. Bilbo walked up to his mate and took his hands, smiling as Thorin froze immediately and let out a heavy sigh. “You worry too much, T'hy'la.” He said calmly, looking to his dwarf's hands rather than the confused look on his face.

“What did you just call me, Bilbo?” Thorin questioned with a small smile. Bilbo looked up at him with a small smile.

“It's an old language of the hobbits and men before the men settled in Rohan and the hobbits moved west. It was called hobbit-speech back then but I like to call it Green Tongue. It's my revenge for you speaking Khuzdul around me.” Bilbo teased. “The word means brother...” He turned Thorin's large hands over in his, looking down to them. “lover...” Bilbo ran his thumbs across the palms of his mate's hands. “friend.” He finished, looking up at Thorin again with a smile.

The look on Thorin's face Bilbo wanted to see there always. He looked years younger and the grin on his face made Bilbo's heart leap. He cupped Bilbo's face and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Bilbo couldn't help but laugh against Thorin's lips and grip his arms. For that moment he he didn't worry about the upcoming battle, he didn't feel the lingering fear from Smaug, all he knew was Thorin was finally kissing him. The kiss broke finally, Bilbo looking up to his mate with a stupid grin stuck to his face, which quickly dropped at the most foreboding sound filled the air. An orc horn. An attack was coming.

Azog had arrived, his army standing large across from Thranduil's guards. Thorin had ordered Kili, Tauriel and Legolas to ascend the mountainside to get a better archer point before looking to Bilbo. He knew there was no convincing Bilbo to hide, so he simply gripped his One's arms and stared down at him. “Be safe.” He said before running off.

Bilbo wasn't sure when or how the battle started, all he knew was that suddenly he was fighting as best as he knew how. A single blow to the head had him falling to the ground and unconscious. What woke Bilbo was light shining into his eyes and a ringing in his ears. His eyes opened and struggled to adjust to the sun overhead. The sound of fighting finally reached his ears once the ringing ceased. Scrambling to stand, Bilbo looked across the land ahead of him. Corpses were strewn across the land around him, and he had to pull sting from beneath the corpse of an orc. Looking to the sound of battle, Bilbo saw him. Thorin, wielding Orcrist in one hand and an axe in the other, arrows sticking out from his body as he continued to fight. Bilbo stumbled toward where the fighting was, Sting's hilt held tightly in his hands. He was running on adrenaline and some bitter instinct when orcs ran toward him. His hands were unsteady as he fought his way toward where Thorin fought. He needed to help his mate... he had to... “Thorin!” Bilbo screamed out, seeing the large Orc appear behind the falling King. Bilbo ran as quickly as his feet let him, tossing himself atop Thorin.

As soon as they hit the ground, a great roar filled the air as a large tree grew from behind them, propping Thorin up against it's roots. Thorin blinked at Bilbo who had blood in his braids and dripping down the side of his face. The hobbit was gripping the tree on either side of Thorin's head, it's large willow branches whipping around and attacking any who dared near it. It did not take long for the elves to understand the attacks of the tree, but the orcs simply continued to run at the tree, most being ripped apart by it's branches. A single dark, orc arrow managed it's way through the trashing branches and sunk itself into Bilbo's back.

The tree stilled as the prophet did, and it was as though the wind itself screamed as Bilbo slumped onto Thorin's chest. The dwarf king found himself wordless as he grabbed at his one. “Bilbo?! Bilbo!” He cried out, watching the hobbit's face twitch in pain, eyes fluttering.

“Thorin...” Bilbo gasp out, closing his eyes and letting out a whine of pain. Thorin cursed himself. Azog had attacked before he had the chance to gift his hobbit with mithril... if only Thorin had gifted it to him sooner... Thorin scooped Bilbo into his arms, stood, and let out a roar of anguish. The orcs would pay for what they had done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so because Tolkien never went into hobbit-speech other than that they spoke it with men before they all settled away from each other. So I took my own knowledge of the Vulcan language to my advantage as I knew it would be helpful at some point in my life- those lessons weren't for nothing mom gosh- and it will come up more often in the next chapters as well at this stories upcoming sequel.


	15. A Heart Full Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long I've been dealing with a lot of personal things but I'm glad to finally get this chapter out.

When Bilbo woke all he knew was the musky unused smell of the room around him and the pain coursing through his body. He opened his eyes to a dim room and took a few steadying breaths as he heard the voice of Oin likely trying to talk to him, but he could hardly understand it. He wanted to jerk up and out of the bed, figure out just what had happened, but his whole body protested the very idea. “Oin...?” Bilbo asked, voice rough.

He heard the older man move to his bedside. “You're fine, laddie. Just rest up a bit more, you're lucky. The arrow didn't hit anything vital and you're all patched up. I give you a few days before you can be back on your feet.”

“Thorin?”

“Thorin is also resting, but give him a week or so.”

  
  


And like that a week passed like a blur to Bilbo as he got back on his feet and started wandering through the now busy but still dirty halls of the mountain after being kicked out of the room where Thorin was resting as he was every day. He found the Library two days into his wanderings and the kitchens three days in. He was sure he hadn't made any read headway into discovering parts of the mountain, but he did get himself lost many times. Many nights, he lay in his bed sleeplessly, fiddling with the ring he had found in the goblin tunnels, finding himself all to fascinated with it, as though it was drawing him in. Yavanna watched on worriedly

Once Thorin was cleared to go about doing things they were moved into part of the royal apartments. The rooms were spacious and had recently been cleaned. Bilbo insisted that it would be too much for him to already be housed with Thorin- who was at this point already his intended- apparently. Through the time in the mountain so far, the only true company Bilbo had was Yavanna, who comforted him when his worries were high, and remained watchful over him when he was alone. Winter was growing steadily around them, snow falling atop the mountain and ice forming in the river running, making the river that much more dangerous.

Bilbo's walks outside of the mountain grew limited, and his adventures in the mountain were even more limited as dwarfs worked to repair the city within the mountain. He found himself often bundled in blankets next to the fireplace in his and Thorin's apartment, reading one of the few books from the library that was recorded in Westron, those in Sindarin were even fewer to be found. His heart grew lonely as his contact with others throughout the day had grown less and less. Thorin returned tired each evening, they spoke some but retired early and Thorin held him through the night.

The furnaces and kilns within the mountain were not fully repaired or working properly, the mountain becoming just as cold as the snow outside, and that's when it started to kick in. Bilbo started eating more and more, hoarding soft things and growing very tired. The increase of his food intake was not questioned much, though Bombur did tease him gently in the kitchens about it, no one truly noticed the symptoms until it was upon him. Thorin had managed to return from a meeting early, planning to treat Bilbo to an overdue romantic night and he found the bed mostly stripped, and the oddest looking mound near the fireplace. Bilbo, in fact, was nowhere to be seen. Carefully approaching the mound of what looked like all of the sheets and blankets for the apartment, Thorin pulled back the thick duvet of a blanket from the top, revealing a perfectly formed nest of blankets and, yes, almost every pillow as well, Bilbo curled up, pink cheeked and a tad chubbier than Thorin had recalled him being, and wrapped up in Thorin's fur, the one he wore the most of the journey and that he was convinced he lost when it went missing just last week. “What the...?”

“He's hibernating.” Yavanna's voice made Thorin jump.

“Hibernating?” Thorin repeated sceptically, turning to the Vala, still not completely used to seeing her, he was sure he never really would be used to it.

Yavanna simply nodded and circled the nest, leaning over it carefully to pet back Bilbo's hair. “His body is not used to this kind of winter, it's a survival fail safe.” She explained, running fingers through his hair. “I'm not sure how long it will last, likely until he can feel like growth of spring outside.”

Thorin was, understandably, startled. “Hibernating.” He repeated again, trying to fully process he sight before him. “Until spring?”

  
  


The hibernation did not last until spring herself visited the mountain, but the first warm day in winter, Bilbo woke suddenly, practically catching fire to the apartment with how he tossed the blankets and pillows from himself in a mighty stretch. Bilbo looked around the apartment and found Yavanna, smiling down at him from the doorway that lead to the royal gardens from. She reached her hand out to him with a smile. Silently, he stood and wrapped Thorin's coat around him, taking her hand contently. Yavanna opened the door and he stepped his large foot onto the wet, cold grass, a large smile contorting his lips as the cool air enveloped him.

Bilbo stood outside for a time, a small smile on his face, until he heard the door to the apartments open, his tired intended stepping into the room and freezing at the sight of Bilbo, smiling at him. “T'hy'la.” Bilbo breathed out with a grin, Thorin crossed the room quickly and stepped out into the chilled air, wrapping his arms around his hobbit.

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh happily as Thorin's nose brushed against his. “Kazlînuh...” Thorin breathed out, joy radiating from his very being. His One had woken from his slumber at last.

  
  


Resting in bed, in his Mate's arms, stomach recently full, Bilbo was content. “Thorin... In the next days I wish for us to bury the arkenstone as well as the ring I found in the goblin tunnels. I wish to bury them on the mountainside.”

Thorin furrowed his brows curiously but nodded. “We can do this tomorrow if you wish.” He stated, pressing a kiss to his prophet's curls. “What has spurred this decision?”

“They are made of darkness. Corruption and madness dwell within both objects. I wish to keep them safe, yet secret.”

  
  


The next morning Bilbo was dressed in the red and green that flattered him so well. He was sure the dwarf style of clothing looked odd on him, but in his slumber many dwarfs had migrated to the mountain, some of the greatest seamsters and seamstresses Bilbo had the honor of being clothed by. His wardrobe was now filled with dwarf styled clothes in his best colors. He knew it would take time to adjust to the weight of the fabrics, but he was thankful. Thorin by his side, Bilbo walked up the mountainside, arms holding the arkenstone and ring wrapped in a thick cloth. Despite their smiles and greetings to those whom they had passed, the pair were oddly solemn. Yavanna strolled behind them, slowly and ever watchful, her face tight and green dress trailing on the ground, the grass that grew beneath Bilbo's feet growing greener beneath hers. Once well enough atop the mountainside, Bilbo knelt to the ground, resting the cloth wrapped objects on his thighs. The hard dirt on the mountain softened beneath his hands as he opened up the ground, the dirt itself growing fertile at his touch. He placed the objects in their cloth into the ground and covered them with the earth.

Bilbo stood, wrapping his arms around his intended's and smiling up the mountain. “Would you like your mountain green and fertile?” He asked, looking to Thorin's face before his face falls. “Do not snicker at me you pervert that was not what I meant!”

Thorin fell into a deep, rumbling laughter at this point, Bilbo gently slapping his chest and laughing with him as Thorin wrapped himself around his One. “Tell me, are you fertile, Kazlînuh?” Thorin teased, kissing Bilbo before letting his lips travel down Bilbo's neck, the prophet laughing more as Thorin's beard tickled him.

“That is for you to discover on our wedding night, T'hy'la.” Bilbo teased, his giggling laugh brushing over Thorin's cheeks as the Dwarf King pulled back from his One's neck.

Thorin simply smiled and ran a thick thumb across Bilbo's courtship braid that hung in front of his damaged left ear. “Do what you please with the earth of my mountain, Kazlînuh, she will be yours as well. While in the kingdoms of men, the partner of the King is often simply a consort. You, my One, are more than that in this kingdom. Upon our marriage you will be a King Under The Mountain as well.”

At this, Bilbo sighed and looked to the ground. “Thorin, I am a prophet, not a King. I didn't even want to be a prophet at times, if the title is what I'm given once we are married, know I will not act according to the title.” He said, suddenly unsure about the whole ordeal he had found himself in.

Thorin simply smiled and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's curls. “I expected no other answer from you.” He teased, feeling the exasperated look on Bilbo's face without having to look at it. A mighty sound erupted from a bit higher on the mountain, causing Thorin to jerk his head toward the sound, smiling when he saw a large tree. “Are you intending to grow a forest atop my mountain, My Prophet?”

Bilbo simply smiled and looked to the tree, letting the cool air clear his head. “That is exactly what I intend to do.” He answered, planting his feet firmly into the earth of the mountainside, grass and shrubbery spreading around them, trees grabbing into the sky as Yavanna walked toward them.

“Would you like a hand, my child?” She asked, smiling to Thorin as she passed him, resting her hands on Bilbo's shoulders. Bilbo nodded, and she knelt down behind him, pressing her hand to his chest and taking his right hand, pressing more energy into him. Within moments it was as though they were in the middle of a forest, one great tree ahead of them. “This would be a lovely place for your wedding.” She spoke, standing, holding Bilbo to keep him from falling over.

Thorin quickly moved to support Bilbo, smiling to Yavanna. “I agree.”

  
  


Walking down the mountain, Bilbo and Thorin were silent, but smiling contently. As they reached the busy gates, however, their faces fell to stoic and simply red as they were met with applause from dwarfs and men alike who had watched the sudden growth on the mountain. Bilbo ducked his head and tried not to press it into Thorin's sleeve like a child. “So you must be Mister Boggins.” A voice came, making Bilbo look up to see a stunning dwarf lady. Her thick dark hair was braided in much the same way as Thorin's, her eyes the same steel blue, though her face held fewer lines.

“Bilbo, I would like to introduce you to Dis, Queen of the Dwarfs settled in the Blue Mountains, and my sister, mother of Fili, and Kili.” Thorin said, a smile on his lips, hand hovering over the small of Bilbo's back. He was simply rewarded with a rough punch to his shoulder.

“Dis, daughter of Thrain, at your service, master Prophet.” Dis said with a formal bow to Bilbo.

Bilbo put his hand to his chest and bowed his head, the traditional bow for prophets in the land of elves and hobbits. “Yavanna has blessed this day of our meeting, Dis.” The pair grinned at each other and in that moment Thorin knew it. There was no hope for him, his life would be ruled by his husband and sister, and honestly? He didn't want it any other way.

  
  


The next days were spent in blurs of fabric, armor, planning, and hardly any time for the king and his prophet to see each other. When they returned to their apartments at night, both were too exhausted to do anything but fall into bed still clothed. Dis saw more of Bilbo than she did of her brother or sons, fighting on the hobbit's behalf in many occurrences when the topic turned to his robes for the wedding. “It looks like a dress.” Bilbo said sourly, looking at the robes presented to him. “I don't wish to be ungrateful, however I will not wear a dress to my wedding.”

Over two weeks, Bilbo was forced to say exactly this for each design that came to him, despite arguments that “Even the elves wear robes as such.”

“Need I remind you, Master Dwarf, I am not an elf. While not a Dwarf, I do still prefer pants. No shoes, and please, all I ask is that it does not look like a dress.”

In the end, one of the simple shop workers who had relocated to the mountain from the Iron Hills, hoping to open a shop in Dale upon it's rebuild who won over Bilbo's praise and choice in wedding robes. “The cloak would be attached to the shoulder armor which would clasp here.” The young dwarf said, pointing to the drawn plan of the robes. “We can have the crest of Durin here, or possibly the belt if you would rather.”

“Could you make it look like this?” Bilbo asked, loosening the strings on his tunic and pulling it down to the center of his chest where the scar on his chest resembled a tree. The dwarf blinked in shock before nodding and smiling. “Now, the hood and train you mentioned?”

“Yes! Sorry. The train will be the cloak, connected to a hood that will act as the veil that you've refused on every other design.” Bilbo simple smiled and poured over the plans and spoke of colors and fabrics. Finally, it was all coming together.

  
  


It was just days before the wedding, the entire mountain was in a frenzy trying to make preparations. Everything had been decided. The ceremony would be on the mountainside, Thorin and Bilbo will lead everyone down the mountain to where a festival would begin that would last three days. Gandalf had just arrived and agreed to speak for the ceremony, but Bilbo couldn't help but feel that something was missing. In the middle of the night, Bilbo lay awake, head resting on his intended's shoulder. He stared at the wall when it finally hit him, what he felt was missing. “What's wrong, Kazlînuh?” Thorin's deep voice rumbled from his sleepy state.

Bilbo's head turned, pressing his face into his Mate's neck. “I miss my home, Thorin.” He said after a minute. “I miss my garden, the shire, I swore I would not miss it... but I do.”

Thorin simply smiled and pet his One's hair. “I understand, Bilbo. If you wish... if you wish to return to the shire and call off the wedding, we can do so.”

“No.” Bilbo's voice came quickly, the hobbit's body shooting up. “That's the last thing I want. I... I simply ask that after our wedding... I ask that we go to the shire. Only for a week at the most. I have things I need to clear up anyway. I'm sure the Sackville-Bagginses have already ransacked my home.” He said with a small sigh, settling back against Thorin's chest.

Resisting all questions that came to his mind, Thorin simply nodded. “We shall make plans in the morning. Rest, Kazlînuh, all will be settled by second breakfast.” He cooed, smiling. In all honesty, he was glad for the hobbit eating schedule for multiple reasons. It was already catching on through Erebor.

  
  


Plans were made for their trip to the shire, and before they knew it, it was the day of their wedding. Bilbo's heart was slamming against his rib cage, bottom lip a state of cherry red from the way he had been chewing on it. “Bilbo, calm down my child.” Yavanna's soft voice came from behind him as his hair was being braided with chains of gold and flowers. “It will all be well, your nerves are natural. This is a day for you and Thorin, worry not of the future.” She said,walking into his line of vision. “You look incredibly handsome, as does your King.” She said, knowing that Bilbo had not seen his intended since they woke that morning.

Bilbo sighed and found himself smiling. “How is everything going?” He asked both Yavanna and Dis who was braiding his curls.

“I think your hair is done well enough for your circlet to fit.” Dis teased. “Your curls are so interesting to work with, Bilbo.”

Bilbo could not help but smile and fiddle with his under-tunic as Yavanna spoke. “Thorin is nervous as well, he snapped at the dwarf who was styling his hair and beard.” As she stated this, Bilbo couldn't hold back a laugh.

“Let's get you in those robes, Bilbo, it's getting close to time.” Dis said, patting the hobbit's shoulders.

  
  


The forest was beautiful. Thranduil and his kin had assisted the dwarfs in the preparation of the trees and wood, it was lovely. Two canopies were erected and draped with cloth to create a place for the pair to get ready in, but it seemed between the times they had gone into their tents and when they left them, even more beauty had been spread through the trees. Thorin was admittedly shocked by just how lovely it was as he made his way around the witnesses to where Gandalf stood. As was with tradition, they were to walk separate paths to the alter and down the isle together after the coronation and wedding. His silver and gold armor shone with the light that shined through the trees, the white pelt cloak flowing behind him as he strode, gold chain braided into his thick hair, lines of stress across his forehead still. Those lines remained until Bilbo stepped from his tent.

The white hood peaking toward his nose, the fabric tucking seamlessly into the armor on his shoulders that matched Thorin's perfectly. The silver robe he wore resembled a buttoned tunic, parting at his waist and falling into pleats past the thick belt that held the Durin crest. His light blue pants tucked into gold knotted clasps around his shins, the cloak trailing behind him many feet. Thorin found himself breathless watching his intended walk toward him, though the view was skewed by the hood, Thorin was more than certain that Bilbo had never looked more lovely. Once Bilbo was in front of him, Thorin grinned at the smile he saw from his prophet, taking the hood and lowering it from Bilbo's head, the sun dancing across Bilbo's curls and cheeks, and in that moment Thorin wanted nothing but to kiss his hobbit.

Instead, the pair turned to Gandalf and knelt down, heads bowed as the wizard spoke. Thorin's crown was placed upon his head, though the dwarf did not stand, he remained on his knees, head bowed. Gandalf continued to speak, taking the great circlet from the pillow held by another dwarf and putting it on Bilbo's head. The two remained kneeling until Gandalf told them to stand and face each other. Bilbo found himself breathless looking at Thorin, his smile growing painful as it remained, their vows and rings exchanged with trembling fingers and voices, until they met together in a kiss. It was soft and chaste, breaking to breathe and let their noses brush, grinning. The applause was muffled to their ears, only caught up on each other as they kissed again, a noise of surprise escaping Bilbo as he found himself lifted slightly before the pair spun, cloaks splaying out and battering the grass around them. Bilbo laughed against his husband's lips before they were in their places again, arm in arm, walking down the mountain together as one.

“ _Lo, young we are and yet have stood_

_like planted hearts in the great Sun_

_of Love so long (as two fair trees_

_in woodland or in open vale_

_stand utterly entwined and breathe_

_the airs and suck the very light_

_together) that we have become_

_as one, deep rooted in the soil_

_of Life and tangled in the sweet of growth.”_

_J.R.R. Tolkien_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty I thought this chapter was longer. oops. To all of you who have suffered through this long enough to reach this thank you very much, I love you all and it's your positive comments that keep me writing it.


	16. There, Back, and There again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! It is complete yet not nearly over yet! It may be some time until Prophet of the Ring is started, but it's coming at some point! Maybe by then my updating will be a little more regular.... yeah I doubt it.

They departed on the morning of the third day celebrating the wedding. Dis was returning to the Blue Mountains just past the Shire, so she accompanied the couple with Gandalf as well as a small caravan returning to the Blue Mountains. The Wizard saw them as far as Rivendel's borders. The husbands spent their nights in each other's arms, wrapped in furs and safe company. In fact, the travel to the Shire had been shockingly quiet, no immediate danger fell upon the traveling dwarfs and hobbit. Thorin suspected something ill to come from it, but Bilbo insisted on them counting their blessings, smiling from his pony as he spoke with Yavanna of the Shire.

The day they woke outside Bree, the caravan prepared themselves to continue on, Thorin, however, bid safe journey to his sister and approached Bilbo with a satchel he had stowed away. “I would like for you to wear these today, Kazlînuh.”

Bilbo simply took a moment to furrow his brows before opening the satchel. He saw the blue cloak and golden circlet before giving Thorin a sour look. “Thorin I-”

“You should wear them, my child. If for no other reason than for the sight on Lobelia's face. I doubt your letter was headed, some humor would be lovely today. If for nothing but her face.” Yavanna prompted, peeking into the satchel again. “Is this a new circlet, Thorin?”

Thorin couldn't help but smile at Bilbo's look of surrender. “Yes, it is a new one. I had it made for this day actually.”

“A bit presumptuous of you, T'hy'la.” Bilbo said, smiling slightly before moving to change again.

  
  


The circlet was beautiful, silver leaves that spread from either side of a star sapphire, and it rested beautifully upon Bilbo's head. His curls were braided to keep them tame and out of his face, his marriage braid hanging in front of his deformed left ear, the bead shining just as brightly in the sunlight as the ring on his hand and circlet upon his head. The ring ceremony was Bilbo's hobbit input, as that was the ceremony in the shire. The braiding was done at the gate of Erebor before the pair retired to their beds for their first night as husbands, the celibacy of the Dwarf King ending. Bilbo was draped in gold and gems, sheer fabric falling around him that night before Thorin stripped it from him with greedy hands. The very thought of that night rendered Bilbo a blushing mess.

The blue cloak fell perfectly behind Bilbo, draping over the backside of the pony and displaying the Durin Crest proudly. Thorin was dressed quite the same, his blue cloak lined with the fur of the White Warg, much as his wedding furs had been. Atop his head shone the traveling crown of Erebor, worn mostly to diplomatic meetings, but atop Thorin's head it still shone, it's silver catching the sun, the light rolling over the engravings and star sapphires that matched his Kazlînuh's. “With you as my guide, this time into The Shire, I am not lost.” Thorin teased, sensing the tension in Bilbo's shoulders, reaching from his pony to take his Prophet's hand.

“I will be sure you are never lost in my home again, My King.” Bilbo said, raising their linked hands to brush his nose against the dwarf's rough skin.

Once they properly entered the shire, though, Bilbo could already hear the whispers. Giggling children stopping in their tracks to watch the pair ascend toward Bag End. It felt so good to be home, looking over the rolling hills of the shire, Bilbo could not help but smile, feeling Yavanna tug on his curls gently. “Your old gardener may soon have a heart attack if you don't look at him.” She teased, making Bilbo turn his head to see Hamfast Gamgee staring at them with wide eyes.

“Hamfast.” Bilbo said fondly, a grin spreading on his face, only to falter slightly as Hamfast dropped what he had been holding.

“Mister Bilbo?” Hamfast asked, blinking hard as though the hobbit and dwarf in front of him were a hallucination.

“Yes, Hamfast. Did you not receive my letter?”

“No- I-I had received your letter. I simply did not expect you to return looking as you do. Lobelia you see...”

“She cleared out my home already, hasn't she? Has she moved in already?” Bilbo asked, a storm forming inside of him.

Hamfast simply nodded. “She refused to believe the letter was from you.”

“Go, Kazlînuh, I will tie the ponies..” Thorin said, voice almost amused. “Try not to shave your relative.” He continued, gently taking the reins from Bilbo, who dismounted the pony.

Hamfast stared stupidly at where Bilbo had just stood as the prophet stormed off past him, unable to hear Yavanna's giggles that filled Thorin's ears. “Are you... royalty?” Hamfast asked Thorin as he tied the ponies to the fence.

Thorin blinked a few times, looking to the hobbit. He knew he was often too abrasive with hobbits, Bilbo had reminded him many a time over the time they had known each other of this fact, so he chose his words carefully. Normally he would not care if he insulted a hobbit, but insulting this hobbit, he felt, would irritate Bilbo, and the last thing he needed was an angry husband on the way back to the mountain. “Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor, the kingdom under the mountain, at your service.” Thorin stated, a small head bow, watching the hobbit immediately try to clean himself as much as he could. “Come, before my Kazlîn brings the wrath of Yavanna upon the Shire.”

“Uh- I'm sorry, if you don't mind me asking, what are you calling master Bilbo?” Hamfast asked carefully, watching Thorin as he stepped through the gate and paused for a moment.

Khuzdul was the dwarfs private language, hardly any alive other than Bilbo know words outside of the dwarfs who were raised on it. Something about this Hobbit, though. He reminded Thorin of Bilbo's softest, most gentile and hobbity side, and it gave Thorin enough comfort to speak. “It means “My Haven” in my mother tongue, for Bilbo is my haven, my hero, and my husband.” He stated, walking up the path and into the Hobbit hole behind where Bilbo was speaking, voice low but filled with anger.

Hamfast took a lengthy moment to collect himself enough to follow the dwarf. Master Bilbo disappeared one morning with hardly a word sent a vague letter but a month ago, and suddenly he's home again, married to a King. The prophet of the shire had changed more than in just appearance. “I expect you out of my home this evening, Lobelia. If all of my belongings that you took for yourself are not in this hobbit hole tonight once you are gone so help me Yavanna I will-”

“ Kazlînuh.” Thorin's rumbling voice spoke up, placing a hand on his Prophet's shoulder. “You're straining the home. I do believe they understand now.” He said, shooting a steel glare across to where Lotho was trying to argue with Lobelia, the pair deflating more in that moment. In fact, Bilbo was straining the home. The wood of the hobbit hole was moaning and bending toward him, indeed it nearly cracked in few places, Lobelia and Lotho now looking to the state of the home as it creaked and moaned with movement. “Ghivashel.” Thorin said now in more of a warning tone, the prophet looking away from the pair of hobbits to Thorin, immediately deflating, the house moaning again as it settled itself back into place. “Do not exert yourself in a rage. You'll become exhausted.” The dwarf king warned, petting Bilbo's braids and letting the hobbit relax into his side while Yavanna remained giggling in the hall.

There was a moment of complete silence before Bilbo's eyes snapped back open, a cold look directed to the Sackville-Bagginses. “I do believe I gave you an ultimatum. I suggest you make haste.”

 

Hours past and many hobbits came and went from Bag End to return objects. Most were kept by the hobbits, Bilbo only wishing to keep a few objects anyway, but Hamfast returned to the hobbit hole with two young fauntlings, one of them his, the other very much not with his dark brown curls, resembling Bilbo when he was young greatly. “Hello, Hamfast. And who are these two?” Bilbo asked, Thorin currently in the kitchen speaking in hushed tones with Yavanna and making tea.

Hamfast smiled down at the young hobbits. The dark haired hobbit looked like he was nearing his tweens while the Gamgee was already firmly in them. “The blondie is my son Samwise, the younger is your nephew, Frodo Baggins. His parents fell at the hands of the river, he's been living with me for a while but Samwise just won't seem to leave his side. You're his godfather, and by shire law he's yours now...” Hamfast said carefully. “I would keep him, but we're already considering letting the Oakfords adopt some of our youngers our house is so full...”

Bilbo blinked a few times, processing just what has been said to him. “So...” Bilbo looked to the pair of tween hobbits and nodded. “You don't like to leave Frodo alone anywhere, huh?” He asked Samwise with a smile, the hobbit nodding and gripping Frodo's hand as the younger hobbit went to step closer to Bilbo, obviously acting like Frodo's protector. “Well, Frodo, what do you say to an adventure? Leaving the shire and living in a mountain?”

Frodo blinked and smiled. “That sounds really fun... but Sam has to come too.” He said, looking Bilbo over again. “Are you really my Uncle Bilbo? You don't look like him... he doesn't have long girl hair.”

Sam tried not to giggle at Frodo's side, but elbowed him lightly. “Yes I am. Want to see my prophet mark?” Naturally, Frodo and Sam nodded quickly and looked to Bilbo's large feet as the hobbit lifted a foot and showed them the underside, Frodo obviously satisfied. “Well, Hamfast, you mentioned your cupboards not being large enough to feed your fauntlings, would you be willing to let me adopt Samwise?”

Hamfast smiled and nodded, and Bilbo thought for a moment that he had planned this perfectly with his choice of words. “Well then, Frodo, Sam, would you be willing to call yourselves my sons an join Thorin and I in the Lonely Mountain?”

“What?” Thorin's voice said from behind Bilbo, watching the older hobbit as the two tweens nodded.

“Our family is growing, Thorin. You have your heirs, Frodo and Sam are now mine. I can't leave them here to be separated. If Frodo stays with Hamfast much longer the Thane will have to re-locate him to another family of our relatives despite his late parents wishes, and I wouldn't take Frodo with us alone. Thrusting the tween into a completely different culture alone can be terrifying, it would be to any hobbit of any age.” Bilbo said, knowing already that Thorin would accept it. Thorin was never one to abandon anything as long as his mind was not corrupted.

Thorin simply nodded, handing his prophet his cup of tea and looking to the tweens. “What would you like them to call you, T'hy'la?” Bilbo asked, sipping his tea as Hamfast was already moving to have the pair gather their things from his home.

The hobbits paused, the tweens looking to Thorin, Frodo catching eyes with the dwarf, making him wonder if that were how Bilbo looked at his age. “A ddâd.” He said, a small smile spreading over his lips. Bilbo himself couldn't help but smile, if that word were anything like the elvish Ada he may have fallen in love with Thorin all over again. 

Frodo tested the word on his tongue and looked to Thorin as if looking for approval. “ A ddâd” Frodo repeated, slowly smiling.

“Yes,  Nûlukhith .” Thorin replied with a smile, Frodo looking from Thorin to Bilbo with a questioning look. Bilbo simply smiled, letting Hamfast usher the tweens out.

“What did you call him?” Bilbo asked after a moment, looking to Thorin with a small smile. 

“ Nûlukhith, it means little moon.” Thorin explained walking around Bilbo's chair and kissing the top of his One's hair. “I wasn't sure to call him Nûlukhith or Gimlìth.”

“Little...?” Bilbo asked, recognizing part of the word but not the rest. 

“Star, Little Star.” Thorin translated, sitting in his own chair.

Yavanna's giggle filled their ears then. “Does that mean that Gloin named his son Star? Gimli?” Bilbo soon joined in the quiet giggles as the sun moved slowly in the sky and Bag End began to feel less like a home, and more just like the house he grew up in. 

  
  


Days past in warmth, dancing and drink as they visited, sliding themselves into the general outline of a family Thorin, Bilbo, and their fauntlings were readying for their inevitable departure as a caravan from the Blue Mountains headed toward Erebor finally arrived at the Shire. Thorin readied their things into a carriage where Bilbo and the young hobbits would ride in during their travels as Bilbo fidgeted by the doorway of Bag End. Frodo walked up to Bilbo to tell him they were nearly ready to leave when he saw just what Bilbo was fidgeting with. A simple golden ring, very different from the one that shone proudly upon the hobbit's finger. “M ekino, it's nearly time for us to go... what is that you're fiddling with?” He asked, jumping a bit as Bilbo did.

Bilbo quickly slid the ring into a pocket and his eyes scanned around them, seeing Thorin near the carriage and too far to hear what was being said, Yavanna herself nursing a sick tree also out of hearing range before looking to  Frodo again. “It's a simple little ring I found some time ago, but I'm not supposed to have it.” He whispered to the young hobbit, smiling a bit. “Let's keep it our little secret, no one can know, Frodo, my lad. Not even Sam, promise?”

Frodo's eyes lit up. A secret! He nodded vigorously before sticking his pinky out to Bilbo, letting the older hobbit link pinkies and grin. “Promise.” Frodo whispered, grinning widely.

“Ukrâduh, are you ready?” Thorin called out from the carriage, the two hobbits turning toward him.

“Let's go, Frodo my lad, your  A ddâd is waiting.” Bilbo said, gently cupping the back of Frodo's neck just as his father used to do to him and walked to where Thorin and Sam waited near the carriage. “Let's go home.”

 


End file.
